Fates Decision
by SleepyMangaHead
Summary: My answer to Reptilia28's challenge.  Harry has died again and his Grim Angel is not happy.  Given another chance to redo his Hogwarts years he has to find a way to win the heart of his soul mate.  Weasley Bashing.  Dumbledore Bashing.  H/Hr
1. Chapter 1: Thirty two times dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and related characters, setting, or concepts. These are the property of JK Rowling. The wonderful Rowling is just allowing me to play with the cookie dough that makes up here universe. I also do not own the Less-Ron joke that was from another fanfic and I cannot remember the name I give credit to that creator.

This is my version of Reptilia28's challenge

**Challenge:**

*Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

REQUIREMENTS:

*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*The memory keeping contract must be included.

*Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

*Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*Have fun.

OPTIONAL:

*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

**Summary: My version of Reptilia28's challenge.**

**Harry has died for the 32 time and his Grim Angel is really getting fed up. One more time and she will lose her wings and be forced to live as a human for 300 years. The Three Fates have decided he has one last chance to get things right. Of course they never said he's going alone. Starting as a first year he has deal with a red-haired stomach that won't leave him alone, the Fate of the Present trying to change his fate, a headmaster with his own schemes, three maniacal Fate Fixers who want him to fix all their problems, and an evil spirit being stuck on the back of his defense teachers head. And all of that is just first year alone. If dealing with all of that isn't enough to drive him nuts trying to win the heart and soul of his soul mate just might be.**

**My story is going to start out when Harry has just died and the Fates decide that they are going to send him back to when Harry and Hagrid went to Diagon Alley and continue through all of his school years. This is one Harry Potter you haven't seen yet. Just remember he might look like a cute little eleven year-old firstie on the outside but on the inside he's a seventeen year-old who's not going to take anything lying down. World watch out! He's Harry Potter and he's back!**

When Harry woke up his entire body was aching. Every time he tried to remember what was going on all he felt was a wave of nausea. Finally, he opened his eyes only to shut them again in order to block the overhead lighting. Slowly as the nausea passed he began to notice the soft material under him like a shaggy rug. Slowly, he opened his eyes to notice the lighting had dimmed and he could see a forest green ceiling.

Slowly sitting up he looked around to see he was in some sort of office. It was like a waiting room but one that was definitely nicer than one he'd ever been in. The ceiling was a nice forest green, the walls were an off-white color with large pictures of landscapes on them, there were large comfy chairs along the wall, and a nice black plush carpet on the floor. Looking around he could see a few people sitting in the chairs.

Getting to his feet he was about to look for an exit when a quiet voice spoke behind him.

"Can I have your name please?"

Whirling around he saw a young woman in her twenties sitting behind a large desk. She had bubblegum pink hair with red highlight and baby blue eyes that gave her a child-like innocence. The plague on her desk said Aglaia. As Harry was looking at her he saw her eyes widening.

"Wh-What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here. Oh she is going to be so mad. She got in so much trouble last time you were here."

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about." Harry said nervously, while looking for an exit. What on Earth was going on.

As she was searching through her files desperately before filling out and dropping papers in an out-tray Harry was just standing there wondering what the heck was going on. Suddenly she looked up and noticing him she shooed him into one of the chairs saying "Please be seated she will be right with you."

Sitting there Harry was trying to remember what exactly was going on and what was happening but all he remembered was long red hair.

As Harry sat there trying to bring back more of his memory he noticed a man and two identical women walking down a hallway that hadn't been there before. Noticing him looking at them they walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. How many times must this keep happening. It wasn't that long ago when we last saw you." The black-haired man said.

"Do"

"You"

"Enjoy"

"Dying?" The blue-haired girls asked. Their way of talking reminded him annoyingly of Fred and George, they kept going back and forth.

"Dying!" Harry nearly screamed as what they said finally registered. "What do you mean dying?"

Smacking both of the girls in the back of the head the guy shouted at them "Casta, Polla it's not your place to tell."

"Sorry Attis." they said in sync.

Just than a woman wearing a business suit walked out of a door that appeared in the long hallway. She was tan and had her dark brown hair in a chignon and was beautiful in a greek sort of way. Her eyes were a vibrant copper color and were filled with so much fury Voldemort would have run screaming. She looked at Harry for a long time in silence. Finally, breaking the silence she said in a quiet voice, "Follow me please Mr. Potter." before turning around and walking back down the hallway.

As Harry got up to follow her he saw Attis, Casta, and Polla giving him pitying looks.

"Are you coming or not?" The woman said sharply.

"Um, yeah sorry" Harry said before hurrying after her.

After walking for a while down the hallway they reached a door with a silver plague on it that read "KERES TENEBRAE." The woman who Harry figured was Keres opened the door to let Harry enter and then followed after him into the decadent office.

As they sat down at the office she looked at him for a moment before reaching for a rather large file and plopping it on her desk. "So...you going to explain to me why the hell this keeps happening?"

Watching her in silence he sat there wondering what it was he had done.

"ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE HELL YOU KEEP DYING WHEN IT ISN'T YOUR BLOODY TIME TO? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE I'M IN? MY BOSSES ARE CONTEMPLATING WHETHER OR NOT TO RIP OFF MY WINGS AND FORCE ME TO LIVE AS A HUMAN FOR 300 YEARS!" she screamed in a voice even Mrs. Weasley would be envious of.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean I keep dying? And what wings?" Harry yelled back.

"This is your 32 death, if you die one more time we can't send you back again, and these wings." she said in a slightly calmer voice as two large dark silver wings appeared from her back.

Watching the two large wings as they appeared from nowhere struck Harry speechless as he thought over what she said.

"Look I'm sorry that I yelled at you it's just I have no idea where I am or what is happening. I am sorry about them deciding whether or not to rip your wings. Can you please explain to me how exactly I died 32 times?" he said after finally understanding what was going on.

"Okay. Let's go over this one more time. My name is Keres Tenebrae, I am your grim angel. My job is to get you, the client, through your destiny. I make sure that when a person dies they go to the correct afterlife, or return them to life if they didn't do what they needed to. Every time you die I get a black mark on my record. Most people only get 12 chances to get through their destiny. Sometimes there is a person born who has a special purpose. These people must be allowed to complete their destiny but they only get 33 chances at life. You Harry James Potter born July 31, 1980 are one of these people. This file in front of me is your file. Do you have any questions so far?" Keres explained in a calm voice.

"Just one question can you please tell me how I died 32 times and how come I don't remember this?" Harry asked politely.

Keres smiled a gentle smile at her most troublesome client. "The reason you don't remember all of this is that every time you come here your memory of it is wiped because we can't have mortals remembering how the afterlife works and trying to bypass the system, like your mortal enemy."

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry asked before cringing back from the look on Keres face. Shivers started going up and down his spine as her eyes started glowing a vibrant red.

"Him." She practically hissed.

Harry just sat there in silence while staring at Keres. She might look like she was eighteen, but the look on her face would scare the hell out of even Voldemort.

"Okay now pay attention to what I say next because I'm not repeating myself, and this is one of the most important parts." She watched Harry as he nodded and then continued while searching through the file on her desk. "Now starting from the summer after your third year, one Ginerva Molly Weasley had been slipping love, lust & jealousy potions with the help of her mother into the food that they sent you over the summer. Now see they started off with very little doses, but when that seemed to have no effect they increased the dosage. They increased it to a point where you died three times in two years from potion poisoning, and there was one case of suicide after an incident. The problems with the potions were that your soul and magic was rejecting it. They worked for a short time when they tried to force you to fall for whom you already cared for. One -"

"Um... sorry... but... your information... isn't correct...?" Harry interrupted quietly. He didn't know what she would do for him interrupting her, but it probably wasn't good.

"Actually the love potions tried to force you into telling the one you cared for. Which just so happened to be your soul mate some Granger girl a Harmony... Hermony... it's Shakesperean. Ack why didn't I write this down." Keres said while searching frantically through her file.

"Hermione! Hermione is my soul mate, but that's wrong I had a crush on Cho Chang in fourth year." Harry said, he was getting confused.

"That's right the Granger girl. She is your soul mate, decided by the Fates themselves. The reason you thought you loved Cho Chang was because you were fighting off the targeted effect of the love potions and that forced you to love someone. It was doing it subconsciously because you wanted to love someone and be loved in return. However you were scared of being unloved. During the summer you normally would have realized your feelings but because of the Potions Princess and not really knowing how love really works, your magic pushed you to the closest thing to your soul mate you could get. Which in this case was Chang. Your soul was calling for the Granger but your hormones chose Cho Chang for beauty. By the next year you realized what a mistake it was and subconsciously did what your soul wanted." Keres watched him with a sad look in her eyes.

"So everything with Cho happened because I was on love potions that Ginny gave me? Everything with Ginny was a lie?" Harry asked with a sound of desperation in his voice.

Keres couldn't quite stop the flinch from the sadness radiating from him. She always hated it when he sounded like this, it always made her want to start crying for him. At least she could try to make it better.

"From Ginny yes. She was obsessed with you from a young age, and wanted the fame and money your name brought. Both her and her brother are very unhappy with their lives and believe that the world owes them something. Because of the potions you were killed several times. Your thought processes and reaction times slowed causing your death several times in your Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Year. You know I find it ironic that you died directly three times because of both the Potion's Princess and Less-Ron. Indirectly a whole lot more."

"How is that ironic, and why did you call him Less-Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, it's ironic that you died three times because there are three fates. And what's the opposite of Less-Ron?" Keres said with a smirk.

"The opposite of Less-Ron is More-Ron. Oh, I get it."

"You know, you're just lucky you didn't get the worst case situation. Less-Ron was giving your soul mate love potions given to him by his sister. The only things that stopped her from being potion-raped is that she loved you so much and your being with Ginny was slowly killing her soul. If you and Ginny had ever actually had sex the shock to her soul might well have killed her. The only things that were preventing it were the mixture of potions she was being fed, and that started warping her personality. Remember, during your sixth year she was jealous of a book and helped Less-Ron cheat during the Quidditch tryouts. Eventually, it might have turned her into a puppet or worst case she would have become the next Dark Lady." Keres said while pulling out a paper from her file.

"This is the overview of how you died 32 times. It just has how, no details like the folder, that would take a while to look at and the higher ups want to meet you. It is divided into before you got your Hogwarts letter and each year includes the summer before that year" She said while handing Harry the paper.

**Before Hogwarts**

1) Locked in 'room' for three weeks while Dursleys were on vacation without food*

2) Beaten by Vernon Dursley than thrown in 'room' for getting better score than Dudley Dursley on report card*

3) Pushed down stairs by Dudley Dursley

4) Bludgeoned on head by Petunia Dursley for being a minute late going to cook breakfast

5) Drowned on the way to lighthouse on the rock by Vernon Dursley

**First Year Hogwarts**

6) Fell off broom that was cursed by Quirellmort

7) Killed by half-life Thomas Riddle in Forbidden Forest

8) Sacrificed by Ronald Weasley in giant wizards chess game

**Second Year Hogwarts**

9) Beaten then thrown into smallest bedroom by Vernon Dursley because of Dobby the House Elf

10) Killed by Whomping-Willow for crashing a car into it

11) Killed by Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest

**Third Year Hogwarts**

12) Beaten then thrown into original 'room' by Vernon Dursley for blowing up aunt Marge*

13) Fell off broom after getting soul sucked out by Dementors

14) Killed by Remus Lupin in werewolf form

15) Soul sucked out by Dementors . . . again

_**Started being fed love, lust & jealousy potions by Ginerva Molly Weasley, assisted by Molly Weasley nee Prewitt during Summer**_

**Fourth Year Hogwarts**

16) Pushed down stairs by jealous Ronald Weasley

17) Burned alive by Chinese Fireball Dragon

18) Eaten by Hungarian Horntail Dragon in first task

19) Drowned in lake during second task

20) Killed by Acromantula in maze during third task

21) Killed by exploded tombstone in graveyard caused by Peter Pettigrew

**Fifth Year Hogwarts**

22) Poisoned by love, lust & jealousy potion by Ginerva Weasley

23) Killed by brain in Department of Mysteries

24) Killed by Death Eaters in Department of Mysteries

25) Followed Sirius through Veil of Death in Department of Mysteries

**Sixth Year Hogwarts**

26) Spiraled into depression and starved to death

27) Poisoned by love, lust & jealousy potions by Ginerva Weasley

28) Suicide after accidentally buggering one Ronald Weasley

29) Drank poisoned mead

30) Killed by Inferi

31) Killed by invading Death Eaters

32) Poisoned by love, lust & jealousy potions by Ginerva Weasley

* refers to the fact the 'room' is the cupboard under the stairs

"Um, one question. What exactly does number 28 mean?" Harry asked while feelings of nausea started filling him.

Keres looked at him and conjured a metal waste basket for him before she finally replied. "Use the waste basket. That happened because of the love potions. You went to the common room when you were half-asleep and without your glasses. You saw Less-Ron having sex with Lavender Brown and saw his red hair and because of the love potions automatically thought that it was Ginny with another girl. You buggered Ron in the ass and when you found out later you took your wand and AK'd yourself. I had to erase the memory from you before you would talk with me. Now come on we have to go talk to the Big Bosses." Keres said before standing up and heading for the door.

As Harry followed her he couldn't help but think about everything that he had gone through with Ginny and Less-Ron. According to the paper she had given him Ron had killed him twice and been the cause of his death one other time. Ginny had poisoned him with potions three times and according to his Grim Angel indirectly killed him several times in his last three Hogwarts years.

While thinking Harry was startled when Keres told them to stop. They were in front of large white double doors with silver engravings, the size of the Hogwarts great hall doors. As he waited for his Grim Angel to do something he heard the sound of a bell twinkling. After it sounded Keres put her palm an inch away from the doors and they slowly opened into a large glowing white hall. Floating in the air in the middle of the hall were three large glowing orbs that reminded him a little of the ones in the ministry just way bigger. Sitting on the three orbs were three girls. On the left was a girl who looked to be seven or eight, in the middle was a woman who looked to be seventeen or eighteen, and the one on the right looked to be in her late twenties. All of them had white-silver hair and were wearing gowns that reminded him of ancient Greece. They looked like they could be triplets just different ages. All of their eyes were closed.

As they walked into the large hall he noticed that Keres' wings were out and her business suit had turned into a black toga and she had a large scythe in her hand. She kneeled down in front of the three women and put the scythe on the ground in front of then before speaking in a clear voice. "I have brought him before you Ladies of Fate. Ellie the Fate of the Past, Historian of the Past and Judge of Past Sins, El the Fate of the Present, Guide of Change and Executioner of Sins, and Elandra the Fate of the Future, Giver of Visions and Jury of Sinners. As you have commanded me I have brought him forth into your presence."

As Harry heard her say each name the Fates opened each of their eyes in turn, from left to right. One by one they looked at him before speaking in sync.

**A/N **_**When talking together**_**.**

_**"Welcome Child of Fate, we have been expecting you Child of Change. We have been waiting for over 600 million years to finally be able to meet you. You who have undergone trials and tribulations. You whose soul mate was chosen in the beginning. We welcome you. Please arise Keres, both of you have a seat, we have much to discuss and so little time."**_ They said as two chairs appeared in front of them.

"We are glad that you have come to see us. Although we are not happy with the circumstances for your visit." Spoke the child in a voice that spoke of true age. "We are quite upset with all that has occurred to you since the time of your birth."The Fate of Past had a disapproving look on her face.

"May I ask what you mean, your goddessness?" Harry asked in a nervous voice. He hadn't been expecting to meet the Fates and after so many revelations he was too tired to yell or argue.

"Please call me Past. Most just call us the Fates. What others do not realize is that when we first were born, if you will, we were one being. However, after so many centuries there was just too much that we had to do, so we split ourself into three pieces. I became past and took the form of our childhood, Present kept our true form and governs the current time on Earth, including all of your lifetime, and Future became what we would have grown into and kept our true name, Elandra."Past said before taking a sip of the tea that had appeared in front of all of them.

"What I meant when I said the things that have occurred is the things that meddlesome old man has done."She said before putting her tea down and lapsing into silence with an angry look on her face.

"What my sister is talking about is when that old man took you and put seals on your power, before giving you to that horse-faced woman and her family. The problem with putting seals on your power is that at that time you were depleted completely from defending yourself from Riddle. That and the fact that it sealed off your Enrialdian powers is great cause for concern. After all you are one of the most powerful Enrialdians born in 12 thousand years. Even, more powerful than your mother and she was a Tri-Element One."Present said with a curious look on her face

"What is an Enrialdian, if I may ask?" Harry said with curiosity. If Hermione ever found out about his discussion with the Fates she would be so jealous.

"Millions of years ago, when the world was young and still known as Gaia it was a place filled with magic. All creatures lived in harmony with one another from the merfolk of the seas to the dragons of the sky. In this time there was a race known as the Enrialdians. They were different from all other creatures for they had dominion over all of Gaia for they were born of it. Each Enrialdian had control over one element. The Enrialdians of the sky lived high in the mountains, the ones of the Earth lived in the forests and caves, the ones of the sea lived in it's depths, and the ones of fire lived in the magma fields. Each Enrialdian had control over only one element, it was theirs to call and control. All but a certain group. These special ones were born of a clashing of all elements and had control over more than one element. In each group of Enrialdians they were considered royalty and ruled over the others with love and kindness for in them no evil existed. Because of how they were they were loved by all they encountered. The Enrialdians were known for art and music. All Enrialdians were born with one thing a soul mate.

Millions of years past in perfect peace until one day humans were born on the Earth. They had no power and did not respect the Earth as the Enrialdians did. They were jealous of the Enrialdians power and sought to gain control over them. For the first time Gaia knew pain, suffering, famine, pestilence, war, and death. It was found that if a beings soul mate was killed they would soon follow. Millions were killed in a short period of time. Humans for bringing ruin to the Earth were made a cursed people for with their birth they brought so much pain to Gaia. They would live short lives and would forever be denied the gift of eternity. Until one day an Enrialdian was born whose soul mate was human. This had never happened before in all the ages. All of a sudden millions of Enrialdians were born with soul mates that were humans. From these unions witches and wizards were born.

However it was found that the wizards and witches were born with a different kind of magic. Many who were born followed in the humans footsteps and didn't respect the Earth and it's creations. From this there was destruction. The cities of the Enrialdians soon fell, including the Lost city of Atlantis. However, there was a small spark of hope. For it was found that the Enrialdians of royal when they were found to have a human soul mate their offspring would still have the power of the Elements within them. Minutes before the last great seer of the Enrialdian died she gave a prophesy. The prophesy brought hope to all those Enrialdians left living. The prophesy went like this: In a time when hope seems lost. Four will be born of royal blood. Three with heritages magic, the other newly found. All will have power never before known. From the darkness of death one will be given another chance. With true loves kiss, four souls be bound. In heart, mind, body, and soul they will be bound. And from two unions peace will be brought forth. Never again to be shattered." When Future told this tale Harry could tell she was trying to stop herself from crying. It was as if the death of the Enrialdians was a pain in their hearts never to be erased.

"What did that story mean?" asked Harry as he stared into his tea.

"It was about your bloodline. Your mother was a royal Enrialdian. Her powers were over fire, ice, and plants. Yet you and the other spoken of in prophesy all each individually more powerful than she is. I wanted to tell you that ones with royal blood but without magic could not tap into their elemental powers. That is why your friend is a muggleborn even though that's a lie. Her mother and father are soul mates, but don't have magic. Her ancestors do however." Past spoke in a calm and quiet voice as if she was thinking over something.

"The thing about Enrialdians is they know instinctively to keep their powers hidden from all but their soul mate. Only your father knew the truth about your mother. Your aunt however did not get one iota of power from the bloodline, and no DNA that comes in contact with Vernon Dursley will ever have magic. Unless your cousin marries a witch." Past said while looking over at Future. It was as if they were silently discussing something. "The surprising thing about you however is that after your core was sealed you were still alive. It was sealed when you were in a critical state. Because it was sealed off your bloodline gifts were sealed as well, and not just the Enrialdian ones either. When your magic was sealed it had to adapt. It was sealed off at less than 3% and had to keep you alive as well as heal you and keep you relatively healthy."

"So let me get this straight because my power was sealed I was using only very little of it. I'm a royal Enrialdian, and my mother was one. Hermione is one and two others that I have to find. Both me and Hermione were put under potions and we're soul mates. I have died 32 times and any bloodline powers I had were sealed as well. You said that I was in a critical state when my power was sealed but if it did all of that and I still was able to do okay while at Hogwarts what does it mean?" He was getting way too confused here.

"What it means is that your power had to grow. You couldn't use any of your special abilities like the dream-seer ability from your mothers side but you were able to use the 3% of your core that wasn't sealed. So it forced itself to double in size." Present explained.

"But is it possible for just the 3 percent to grow?" Harry asked quickly.

"It isn't. In order for that 3 percent to grow the other 97 percent had to grow as well. By the time you were eleven your core was at least twice as powerful as Old Man Long-Beards. When you got to Hogwarts and could used magic he just assumed that you had somehow broke the seal and didn't think about it again." Present seemed to be enjoying herself as she explained.

"You mean to tell me that every thing I went through I went through with only 3% of my core?" Present wore a big smile at Harry while nodding enthusiastically.

"Not only that but when you think about the fact that you were having to fight off a variety of potions from the Red-Head, and the Loyalty potions keyed to Dumbledork it's pretty impressive." Hearing about loyalty potions Harry instantly focused on that.

"What do you mean loyalty potion?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Well in fourth year when you started showing a rebellious streak he started giving them to you. That and the fact that he is the one who sealed your magical and mental abilities caused your magic to instinctively lash out at him. You see magic is as much magical ability as it is mental and physical. The seal he used blocked your magic and made it so you had a hard time focusing. By allowing the Dursleys to treat you the way they did your body became weak and you viewed him as a savior every time he got you out of there. Magic is also about physical because the more in shape your body is the longer you can use spells. When your magic recognized an opening it lashed out at what it perceived as a threat. That was why you destroyed his office at the end of fifth year. Magic is extremely complex but at the same time simple to understand. For instance transfiguration. I could give you a whole lecture on it or I can just explain the secret to transfiguration. It's all in the visualization. Another example is the Patronus charm. Many adult witches and wizards can't do it but you were able to do it at 13. It doesn't matter how much power that you put into it what matters is the emotion you use. Understand?" Present seemed like she would make a good teacher Harry couldn't help but think as she explained things to him.

"Well the Patronus works best when you use a stronger memory. That's why when I first tried it I had trouble using it because the memory I used was a happy memory but it wasn't as important to me as others were. So the reason I have trouble focusing is because of Dumbledore. I didn't know magic was like that, it seems different to what I was taught." He was trying to absorb everything Present was saying.

"Yeah, your parents left you their journals in their vaults. They explain a lot of information. Even a few things about Severus Snape. Your mother and him viewed each other as siblings. Even though Snape was a little upset at your father the reason was because he didn't think your father really loved your mother and was just trying to get on his nerves. Later on Snape realized just how much your father really loved Lily and they apologized to each other and later became really good friends. To the point where Severus was even made an honorary Marauder. He became a spy for the order and joined the Death Eaters because he was trying to protect your family. However, he was obliviated by both Dumbledore and Voldemort and put under several different spells which caused unbelievable trouble. That's why he told Voldemort the first part of the prophesy. When Voldemort was defeated by you he went to Dumbledore accusing him for not protecting your family and Sirius. Dumbledore obliviated everyone who knew the truth about Severus and your parents secret keeper. The only thing that Dumbledore doesn't know is that Lily was more than just the smartest witch of her generation. She put a special shield that only she knew of around each of her friends, set with a password. When Dumbledork did what he did he didn't detect the shield so everything he did was just like a veil left over it without penetrating the deeper recesses of them." She seemed sad as she talked about the manipulations of Dumbledore.

"Can you please tell me the password and anything else I should know." Harry said calmly he was already used to the foundations of his world being shattered and was just going in stride now.

"The password is Truth Will Always Arise From the Ashes of Deception. If you were to say it to anyone your mother shielded it would destroy everything Dumbledore did without breaking the shield. The shield would still be there but everything that wasn't supposed to be there will be gone." Present explained.

"Okay you two now that is over with I believe it is time for why we called you here. We are going to send you back to your first time in Diagon Alley. Before you go we are going to have Keres take you to visit some Fate Fixers. And you have to sign some legal documents. When you get to Diagon Alley there are some very important things you need to remember. First, treat the Goblins with utmost respect and do not show your teeth to them it is a sign of challenge." Future explained

"Whatever you do, don't betray the Goblins. When you meet them bow from the waist down while remaining eye contact. After going with Hagrid to get the stone we want you to ask Hagrid to go on ahead because you wish to ask Griphook something. You will then bow to Griphook and ask him politely if he will take the time out of his busy schedule to take you to the goblin healers. This is important because they will diagnose any problems and will help you with your core. If the Goblins ask you any questions you will be 100% truthful. The one thing they despise more than thieves are people that hurt children." Past continued.

"When they ask you who it is that has been abusing you, you must tell them that it is your guardians, Vernon and Petunia Dursleys. If asked who it is that left you with them you are to say that as you understand it Headmaster Dumbledore left you on their doorstep. The reason you want to do this is that it will cause them to give you your parents will. In their will it states that if they have died there is a list of people you shall go to until such a time as you can take over your headship. It also states in their will that they have left a curse of death on Peter Pettigrew." Present said happily.

"This will clear the way for you to free Sirius. When that is done they will ask to perform an ancient ritual on you. When they do so you must offer to pay them with blood alliance. What will then happen is that they will perform the ritual on you this will be extremely painful but will remove the bond between you and Voldeshorts. They will then agree to the blood alliance and will offer you a knife and small silver bowl. You must cut your hand and drip the blood into the bowl. They will take your blood and use it to energize their wards. If at anytime they ask you where you learned of this tell them 'In a dream from the one who became three'. Now Keres will take you to see the Fate Fixers. Oh before I forget you can tell who an Enrialdian is by their personality. An Enrialdian seems innocent from the soul. They will never harm others for revenge, they are known for their innocence, they persevere no matter what trial they undergo. The two you are looking for are close to you, they will stick by you until times end." Futurefinished

_**"Bye Harry!"**_ All three said as Keres hurried him out of the Room and back down the hall.

As Harry got back to Keres' office several hours latter he couldn't help but think the the Fate Fixers must be the most devious people ever created. Keres had taken him to see Attis, Casta, and Polla who just happened to be Fate Fixers. They had spent hours telling him a bunch of things they wanted him to do and how to get them done. He sincerely hoped he would never get on their bad side. The things in their minds were have Fred and George offering to be their eternal slaves if they were allowed to market it.

As Harry was thinking about Fred and George he couldn't help but wonder if they knew the truth. He didn't think they knew the truth but he couldn't be sure. He had trusted Ron and Ginny and they had betrayed him completely.

Before he could get too lost in thought Keres interrupted his thinking. "You know the twins didn't know anything about their siblings. They didn't know what they were doing to you Harry. They became your friends because they liked your personality not because they wanted your fame or money. All they ever wanted from you was your friendship. You know, they had a betting pool going around the school on when you and Granger would get together. It had over half the school and three-fourths of the teachers betting on it. When you started dating their little sister they were disappointed. They thought you and Hermione were made for each other. They didn't say anything because they believed your happiness was most important. As long as you were happy that was all that mattered." She said in a quiet voice. She was looking at Harry as if she felt sorry for him, because she had realized with revealing to him the truth it would be hard for him to trust any of those he knew.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry that you had to find out the truth this way." She spoke sadly. She didn't like her clients being hurt, especially not Harry. He always would radiate such sadness.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's better to know the truth about them and be sad, than to live a lie and never know the truth." Harry said as he smiled.

"You know the twins both have Enrialdian blood in them. If you are able to teach them how to tap into that part of them they are both Double-Elements. Them and Bill are the only ones in the Weasley Clan that has that special gene in them. Ron and Ginny will never be able to do the things they can do. You ought to help them unlock their true potential. And Neville Longbottom you ought to help him gain the confidence he needs. When Luna Lovegood starts Hogwarts you ought to befriend her and protect her. They are both people who will never betray you. Another thing Draco Malfoy has been conditioned to believe his fathers beliefs, if you show him the truth that blood doesn't matter he will be someone you can trust. Now hear is the contract you need to sign. It basically says that you can only tell your soul mate or those with Enrialdian blood. Once you sign you will be sent back to your eleven year old body. You will keep all your memories. I hope I don't have to see you in my office until you finish your destiny at the age of 1283. After all, Enrialdians have long lives and look to be in their twenty until they're nine hundreds." she said as she slid a contract across the desk toward him.

"1283, are you kidding me! Man, any other pieces of wisdom you would like to share?" he said as he looked over the contract.

"Um... just that at Hogwarts in your fourth year when the other school visit there will be a total of 10 royal Enrialdians. Please see that their powers unlock. And use the Room of Requirements to train your powers. Oh, and the Fates said that anything you find in the room of lost things including jewels, books, and weapons is yours. Except for any dark items make sure you destroy those. There is also a vanishing cabinet in the room you can fix up and some very rare tomes. Did you know you own the school?" She said while looking over his folder.

"What?"

"Yeah apparently it was past down in your fathers family and you own it. When you get those seals down you will be able to hear the school and communicate with it." she said as she continued reading over his file.

Before trying to wrap his mind around anything else he continued skimming over the contract and getting to the end pulled a pen off the desk and signed it.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget the fates wanted me to give this to you. It's a grimoire, or massive amounts of knowledge in one book. It has information on occlumency, technomancy, Enrialdians and their magic, wards and curses, and how to break them, and many more things. The Fates created it just for you if there is anything you want to add to the book you just lay what you want under it and say the incantation on the inside cover. It will copy it into the book. I recommend looking up occlumency first. Your mind will be vulnerable until you get strong enough in it to destroy intruders." She said while handing over a silver-black tome.

He handed over the contract and picked up the tome she handed him and opened it to the inside cover. On the inside was a list of different topics. Skimming over them he was increasingly impressed there were some things that sounded pretty interesting that he couldn't wait to read.

"So what now?" he watched as her smile became far to reminiscent of the Weasley twins.

"Alright, make sure you only tell the truth to those with royal Enrialdian blood. You'll know who they are when those seals come down. They'll look like they are surrounded by really bright colors that move with a life of their own. And only tell them after you learn occlumency. See ya soon." Keres said as she snapped her fingers and everything faded away.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Gentle Giant

Chapter 2: Meeting the Gentle Giant or Return to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the amazing JK Rowling. If they belonged to me Ron would have been eaten by Hades Three-Headed pet hellhound, Fluffy, Ginny would have suffered psychological trauma from her first year and not returned to Hogwarts, Dumbledore would have choked on a lemon drop, named Tim, after everyone found out just how incompetent or evil he is, Sirius would have been found innocent by the ministry and would be set free to spoil his godson, right before minister Fudge turned into a bar of chocolate and Umbitch, pardon me Umbridge, was turned into a toad, and Hermione and Harry would have ended up as a couple, with maybe Luna joining them. Since, this didn't happened they obviously do not belong to me, but I digress.

A/N: I would just like to point out that when Hagrid and Harry are having a conversation I did take some words from the book. I hope that I got Hagrid's accent right because it is hard to tell how certain words are supposed to be. Whether it is supposed to be you or yah for instance. Again I repeat, I got some of the things they said from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ by JK Rowling. I claim no credit for the parts I used from her book. I used the conversation between Hagrid and Harry to make a few points. Namely, that even though Harry is going to have to keep certain parts of the timeline intact, like the resurrection of Voldemort, he is going to totally ruin everything else. He started this by telling the truth of his childhood bedroom and ruining Hagrid's absolute faith in the Old Man.

I would also like to point out that yes, Harry now has a Ginny phobia. This is mainly because of the final week of his life. It is not an exaggeration to say the Potions Princess was getting extremely desperate. It only goes into one of her many attempts to seduce him. He was not up to the occasion because the soul bond was taking extreme measures before that last day when it couldn't stop him. It was not a lie when I said there wasn't enough blood in his potion-stream before he almost had sex with her.

Thanks to all those who added me to their alerts and favorites and sent me reviews. If you have any ideas you want me to add send me a review and I'll decide whether or not to add it.

I forgot to dedicate the last chapter so I will dedicate two stories this chapter. Last chapter is dedicated to** "Death's Pride-H/Hr/L" by Paladeus. **This chapter is dedicated to** "Confrontations in the Common Room-H/Hr" by Seel'vor.**

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

As Harry felt himself jolt awake, he couldn't help but feel a pounding in his head. He had never thought about it before but his eleven-year-old self was really weak. As he heard a pounding that had nothing to do with his head he slowly stood up to realize that he was back in the shack on the sea from when Vernon was trying to run from his owl letters. He was also back in his scrawny eleven-year-old body. As he turned to look at the door, he noticed Vernon skidding into the room with a rifle in his hands. As he stood there watching his uncle yelling at the door there was a pause and then -

SMASH!

The door swung off its hinges and took this chance to come crashing to the floor.

Standing in the doorway was a giant of a man, Hagrid. His face was completely covered by his shaggy mane of hair and his tangled beard, but Harry had no doubt it was his dear friend. Not that Hagrid knew that. As Hagrid squeezed his way into the hut and fixed the door Harry took this time to school his features into a mask of curiosity and caution. After all, it would do for him to reveal the truth to the gentle giant. For although he cared deeply for his friend he knew that Hagrid couldn't keep a secret to save his life and was fanatically loyal to Dumbledork.

As Harry finished ordering his thoughts he saw Hagrid's face crinkled smiling at him.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

Harry watch as his Uncle tried to bluster his way into getting Hagrid to leave, right before the giant bent Vernon's gun into a knot and threw it into a corner. As Vernon made a funny squeaking noise Harry had a hard time trying to keep a smile from crossing his face.

"Anyway – Harry, I brought summat fer you fer yeh birthday – I mighta sat on it but it'll taste jus fine." Hagrid said before reaching into his black overcoat and pulling out a slightly squashed box and handing it to Harry. Opening the box Harry remembered the first time this happened and how he had never gotten the chance to say ' thank you' to Hagrid. He knew he had to play the part until tomorrow but he couldn't help tweaking things a little bit.

Harry looked up at the giant and said, "Thank you. I've never gotten a birthday cake before. But who are you?"

"Wha do you mean, you ain never had a birthda cake?" Hagrid said while looking down at Harry. While looking at the boy who looked so much like his father he couldn't help but notice how skinny he looked. At first the giant had just assumed he didn't eat much but he looked so tiny for his age while Dursley's kid looked like a baby hippo. Headmaster Dumbledore had told him Harry was just small for his age but he looked much to thin for the giant's peace of mind. The boys' next words almost caused the gentle giant to get angry and very amazing feat.

"We-well. I've never had a birthday or a cake. I know Dudley's had one every year but while he has his birthday, I'm only allowed out to cook their breakfast and then they stick me back in my cupboard." Harry said quietly while looking down as if he were ashamed. He didn't like to use Hagrid like this but it was the truth and he didn't want to lie to the giant.

"Wha do you mean by cu'board Harry?" the giant said with deadly steel in his voice. Things were obviously not well if Harry was locked in a cupboard. Dumbledore had told him that Harry was being well looked after and that he was checking up on him often. Dumbledore had told him that Harry had everything a growing boy would ever need. But most of all Dumbledore had told him that Harry was safe and happy. Looking at Harry he didn't look like he was well looked after, he didn't look like anyone was checking on him, he didn't look like he was safe, but most of all he didn't look happy. He looked like a small child, who didn't get enough to eat, who was forced into wearing rags a house-elf wouldn't be caught dead in, and who had long ago seen the worst the world had to offer and was sick of it.

"Um, well… it's nothing?" Harry said in a nervous voice he had never told anyone about his childhood, not even Hermione, and he told her everything. Just thinking about his childhood made him want to hide.

"Harry, please tell meh." Hagrid said in a gentle voice. It was obvious to him that Harry was just a small boy who was afraid.

"Th… c…br…d…un…r…th…s…rs." Harry mumbled in an overly quiet voice. He thought he had gotten over this years ago but here he was, ashamed by his childhood.

"Wha did you say Harry?" Hagrid asked in a firm voice. He was used to working with skittish beasties and they were just like children. If you were kind but firm they were listen to what you said.

"The cupboard under the stairs. It's my room, or at least it was until I started getting those letters. When that happened they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom because they said someone must be watching the house." Harry said in a sad voice. It had happened to him years ago and yet he sit remembered it as clearly as yesterday. Even though they moved him though their attitudes didn't change they just became sneakier with their actions. Even in his sixteen-year-old body he had still had the scars from the beatings they gave him.

"THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS!" Hagrid shouted before quieting as Harry cringed. He didn't want to scare the poor boy. The Dursleys on the other hand were in big trouble, you didn't treat people like that, especially not children.

Turning around he pointed his pink umbrella at the Dursleys and using all his concentration turned them into two pigs and a horse. Turning to Harry he said, "I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone about that. I'm not technically supposed tah be doing magic."

"I promise Mr…" Harry said pointedly. The giant hadn't yet told him his name even though he already knew it. However, he couldn't use it without looking suspicious.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. But judging by wha you told me you don't know wha Hogwarts is." Hagrid said while looking at Harry sadly, before pulling out a letter and handing it to him.

"Hogwarts is a school fer witches and wizards ter learn how ter control their magic. Both of yer parents went ter Hogwarts. Yer mum was at the top of her class and yer father wasn' too bad either. It was a real shame what happen ter them." Hagrid said while pulling out some sausages and tea.

While Hagrid was doing this Harry had opened his letter and was pretending to read it. In reality though he was trying to figure out a way to make the conversation progress. He knew that he looked like any other eleven-year-old but his mind was that of his just turned seventeen-year-old self. When he was at the Fate Fixers office they had realized that he was having trouble recalling his last week of life and so the twins, may they fall into a pit of boiling lava, had poured a nasty concoction down his throat. The stuff had turned him into a black and gray ring-tailed lemur with long floppy ears and a small twisted horn on his forehead. Keres eventually turned him back but not before they had all fallen to the floor laughing and the twins had taken pictures. The only good things that came out of it was that he would never complain about Madam Pomfrey's potions again and that he remembered the week leading up to his seventeenth birthday, the day he died. Apparently, even with 10 times the recommended dose of love, lust & jealousy potions floating in his bloodstream he was still fighting off Ginny's sexual advances. On his birthday he had finally been about to give in. By that point though there wasn't enough blood in his potionstream and he had died before anything happened between them, thank the Fates. Dying from so many potions however had the unfortunate side-effect of wiping out the memories of his last week. Apparently by the end Ginny had gotten really desperate. She had even gone so far as to petrify him, strip him, force Viagra down his throat, and climb on top of him naked. Where she got Viagra from he would never know but he was eternally grateful that because it was Ginny he couldn't get it up. Ever since he had regained those memories he had gained an aversion to Ginny. Even thinking about her made him want to whimper and hide in a corner. Hopefully he would one day only shiver in terror of the redhead and not run in terror, or second year was going to be very difficult. Of course running and hiding from her would make it so he would never be close enough for her to potion him. Harry looked up to see Hagrid looking at him expectantly. Apparently he had gone so far into his own mind that he had missed the question.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hagrid. What did you say? I was just thinking that there must be some mistake; I'm not a wizard. I'm just Harry." Harry said quickly. He didn't want to hurt Hargid's feelings.

"Please, jus call me Hagrid. I am sure tha yer a wizard, just Harry. An' a thumping good one I'd imagine. Tell me something have you ever made things happen when you was scared or angry?" Hagrid said with a knowing look in his eyes. He knew that for children raised by muggles it was sometimes hard for them to believe they were magic. He watched as a knowing look came over Harry's face before continuing. "See, yah do know what I'm talkin' about. Harry Potter, not a wizard – you'll be right famous at Hogwarts. Now Harry do you have any questions?"

"What do wizards learn in school? Can you tell me about my parents? What did they look like? What were they like in school? What happened to my other relatives? Why was I left with the Dursleys? Didn't I have any other relatives? Were they happy when I was born? All the Dursleys ever told me was that they died in a car crash, and that they were drunkards." Harry rushed out. He was supposed to be a clueless eleven-year-old but even so he couldn't help but rush out his questions. He had never asked Hagrid about his parents in the last timeline, but he wondered what Hagrid thought about them.

"DRUNKARDS! CAR CRASH! Your parents were nothing o' the sort. They were some o' the nicest and bravest people you ever met and they loved you dearly. Yer mum had long red hair, that matched her fiery temper, an' yer father was a bit of a prankster when he was at Hogwarts. You look exactly like yer father but with yer mums eyes. They were so happy and excited when they found out Lily was pregnant; and James I had never seen him so nervous. Even though it was durin' a time a war all they cared about was making sure yah would be safe and happy. They loved you so much tha they died tryin ter save yeh from the foulest wizard ever born. A wizard so bad tha' even now ten years later no one dares speak his name. And it wasn't jus' yer parents, he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, or maybe he just liked killin' by then." Hagrid said sadly with tears raining down his face. It was obvious that he was sad about remembering the past.

"But Hagrid, if they died protecting me from this evil wizard why didn't I die too? What happened to him? And how did I end up with the Dursleys?" Harry said while trying to hold back his tears. He had never known what Hagrid had felt for his parents, but hearing him talk about them and how much they loved him was effecting him more than he thought possible. He figured that being in eleven-year-old self was having an effect on his emotions. He felt things more deeply than when he was seventeen like he was a child again.

"Well yah see Harry, he disappeared, vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. Cause he was getting' more an' more powerful so why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. Tha's where yah got yer scar from. Never wondered how you got that mark. That was no ordinary cut. Tha's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh. He used a killin' curse at you, expecting to kill yah, but you didn't die. That's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one 'cept you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age – an' you was only a baby, an' you lived. As fer the Dursleys, Professor Dumbledore left yah with them. Said it was the only place yah'd be safe. After meeting yah, however, I have meself a few questions for Dumbledore." Hagrid said with a frown. Every time he had asked Dumbledore about Harry he had said he was perfectly fine. Yet, the poor boy didn't even know what his parents looked like.

"Well, it's getting' late," said Hagrid loudly before handing the cooked sausages and hot tea to Harry. "Eat up. We've got lots ter do tomorrow. Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

He took off his thick coat and grabbed some pillows from the bedroom the Dursleys turned animals were hiding in before handing them to Harry.

"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' recommend sleepin' in the bedroom with those animals. Don' mind if it wiggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets." He said before taking a large yawn and falling asleep on the old couch.

As Harry sat there eating the meal Hagrid had given him he thought back over his conversation with the half-giant. According to what Hagrid had said Old Man Whiskers had been telling everyone that he had grown up in a safe environment. Showed just what the old man knew. Than again Keres had said the old man was trying to control him. He could tell that Hagrid was starting to have doubt about Dumbledork. Every time they had talked about him he had gotten a large frown on his face. Harry remembered how in the last timeline Hagrid had believed in Dumbledore with an almost fanatical loyalty. Now with just a few words he had gotten the eternally loyal Hagrid to have doubts about the infallible Dumbledore. He couldn't help but smirk as he stared into the fire. Dumbledore had known about what the Potions Princess was doing and had even used them himself on him. He was going to tear down the old mans kingdom if it was the last thing he did. Knowing all that the old man had done to him he was now viewing him as more of an enemy than Voldemort. When he finally met Hermione again he was going to have to do something about her trust in authority figures. That, and her know-it-all attitude. He knew that she didn't mean to be that way but that was how others perceived it when in actuality she just didn't know how to react in social situations and so she fell into her know-it-all persona. It was really just a defense mechanism.

As the room started heating up and Harry snuggled into Hagrid's overly large coat he couldn't help but start feeling sleepy. His last thought before falling into the lands of Morpheus was 'I wonder what Keres meant when she had said see ya soon'.

* * *

><p>Harry woke from the nightmares of his last week of life in a cold sweat. As he looked around trying to find what it was that woke him up he noticed the Dursleys, still in animal form standing in the door way of the bedroom. When they saw him watching them they all ran out of his line of vision. He couldn't help the snicker that came out as he noticed the glazed look in the aunt the horse's eyes. He figured being turned into a horse was probably a living hell for her, especially with her aversion to all things magic. As he continued looking for the source of his wake-up call he noticed an owl rapping on the window, newspaper in beak.<p>

As Harry ran to open up the window he couldn't help the excitement building in him. Today was the first time he went to Diagon Alley. A small part of him couldn't help but remember the last time he had seen Diagon Alley. It had been almost completely deserted, and there had been an air of darkness and fear in the air. As he followed the owl to the large coat with pockets to search for some Knuts he just remembered to ask Hagrid about the owl before handing over to the owl the money that Hagrid had told him to. As the owl flew out the window he couldn't help but feel like their was something important he was forgetting. As he looked at his Hogwarts letter to make sure he hadn't missed something important his eyes zoomed to the last part of his letter. _We await your owl by no later than July 31._ That was today, shit, he knew he had forgotten something.

"Hagrid, what does the letter mean by, they await my owl?" Harry asked the sleepy giant, while trying to sound curious and not absolutely frantic.

As the question slowly permeated Hagrid sleepy mind he was jolted instantly awake. "That's what I forgot. I knew I had missed something. Just give me a minute." Hagrid said before reaching down for his overcoat and quickly pulling out an owl, a long quill, and some parchment. Writing a quick note and send it off with the owl all the while looking sheepish. "Whelp, best be off, lots her do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy yer stuff few school."

As Harry smiled at Hagrid he remembered that he was supposed to be a poor eleven-year-old. "Um, Hagrid I don't have any money and Uncle Vernon will never pay for me to learn magic. Especially with how hard they tried to stop me from learning I'm a wizard." he said in a timid voice.

"Oh don't you worry. Yer parents left yeh something. They left all of their gold in the wizards bank, Gringotts. Here's a sausage, they aren't bad cold - an' I could do with a bot o' yer birthday cake." Hagrid said while putting on his coat.

"I didn't know that wizards have banks?" Harry said getting into the act. If he was going to be a kid again he might as well enjoy it. Although this time he was going to actually work hard and not just ride on Hermione's coattails. It wasn't fair how Ron and he had treated her last time. She had worked so hard and they had just used her as homework help and had messed around. She was still his friend but he had always sided with Ron over everything and it didn't seem right to him.

"Well there is only one bank and tha's Gringotts. It's run by Goblins. O' course they have branches all o'er the world." Hagrid said while munching on some cake.

Harry acted like he was shocked as was cracking up inside. "Goblins?"

"Yep. Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it. Never mess with goblins. O' course they like teh be shown respect, so when yeh see 'em don't forget a slight bow. Not to many wizards show them respect anymore. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer things yeh want ter keep safe. I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Hogwarts business. Well come on, then." Hagrid said as he finished his cake and walked out the door.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked as thought over what Hagrid had said. He hadn't to him to bow to the Goblins before. He wondered if acting different last night had made Hagrid try to tell him how he should act in the magical world because he now knew that Harry was clueless when it came to magic.

"Flew," said Hagrid

"Flew?" Harry asked as he thought about Sirius' motorcycle.

"Yep but now tha' I've got yeh I'm not s'pposed ter use magic so we'll ha' teh use the boat."

As they got into the boat Hagrid looked at Hagrid while trying to figure out what to say.

"Seems a shame ter row. If yeh mind not mentionin' it I could speed things up a bit." Hagrid said while giving Harry a sideways look.

"Of course I won't tell anyone," Harry said while smiling at Hagrid. He was already trying how to get Hagrid cleared so he would be allowed to use magic again. He wanted to help his friend and he remembered how last time nothing had really changed after the Chamber of Secrets incident.

As Harry looked at out the sea while the boat sped along he was contemplated what to talk to Hagrid about. Eventually he decided to just wing it.

"Hagrid, have you ever been on a flying motorcycle?" Harry asked while watching for any reaction from Hagrid. As he completed the question the Giant looked up from his newspaper so fast Harry swore he heard a crack.

"Why do yah ask Harry?" Hagrid asked while looking at Harry with shock. To the giant it sounded as if Harry remembered that day from 10 years ago.

"Well ever since I was little I've had this dream, more like a memory. In it I'm crying and my head is hurting because of this green light. As I'm crying a man with black hair to his shoulders comes and picks me up. The man is a silly man and I don't like to see him cry. Than as he's walking out of the house a big fuzzy man comes and wants to take me from the crying silly man, but I don't want him to go. I can tell something bad will happen to him if he's left alone. But he hands me over to the big fuzzy man and gives him a flying motorcycle. As I'm crying I start to feel sleepy because the big man is holding me and he's warm. And that's all I remember." Harry said as he stared at Hagrid. This time he wasn't twisting the truth at all. He'd had the dream since he was a baby at the Dursleys but had stopped talking about it after a rather severe beating with the buckle of Vernon's belt and the fireplace poker.

"That really happened Harry. Yah were jus' a small tike. Tha' was the night of yer parents deaths. October thirty-first, nineteen-ninety-two. I'm tha one who took yah on tha motorcycle." Hagrid said while looking over Harry shoulder. It was like he was looking at something far away.

"Who was the man with the black hair?" Harry asked as he watched Hagrid. He wanted to see if Hagrid would talk about Sirius. After all, Hagrid had been the last one to see Sirius Black before he supposedly murdered Peter Pettigrew.

Hagrid looked down at Harry as if he could find something there that would help him choose what to say. Finally he sighed a long sigh before saying, "Tha was Sirius Black, the one who betrayed yer parents to You-Know-Who. Dumbledore tol' meh to go ter yer house cause the monitors on yer parents house had gone off and he wanted teh know wha' had happened and I was ter bring back any survivors. When I got there he was carryin' yah out of the ruined house while yah both were cryin'. I went over to him and told him tha Dumbledore had ordered me to take you to him. At first he didn't let me, but after talkin' a bit he handed yah over and told me tah take his motorcycle. Later on, he was arrested for being betrayin' yer parents to You-Know-Who and killin' Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles."

As Hagrid was telling the story all Harry did was sit in silence watching him, committing every word he said to memory. As he listened to the story he couldn't help but notice there were a few things didn't add up to what he knew to be true. One of which was if the house was ruined how come he was alright with only the cut on his forehead. He knew that when Voldemort tried to kill him he had been in the upstairs nursery. If he had been upstairs and the house was destroyed how come he wasn't more injured.

As Harry sat there ordering his thought Hagrid was doing the same. He wondered if he had left baby Harry with Sirius would Sirius have still gotten himself arrested. And if he had left him would Harry have been forced to live in a cupboard as he had at the Dursleys. He also wondered why if Dumbledore had monitoring charms on the house why he had sent him to search for any survivors. He hadn't sent him to make sure everyone was okay but to bring back survivors. As he thought this out shivers were chasing themselves across his skin. If what he was suspecting was true than Dumbledore had known that they had been attacked and thought that no one was left alive. As both of the people in the boat chased thoughts around in their heads they both stopped as the boat lurched onto the beach.

"Well Harry, come on time ter go. You still got yer letter?" He asked as they climbed out of the boat.

Harry nodded as he took the parchment and started looking over the list of items he needed. As he read it over he realized that there were somethings he would have to get without Hagrid noticing.

"Where would we buy all this in London?" Harry asked aloud while silently modifying his list with things he would really be getting.

"It's easy if you know where ter look?" Hagrid said as they walked side-by-side to the station. "Come on, into the train, we'll be there in no time."

* * *

><p>As Harry walked with Hagrid in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron he noticed that Hagrid didn't seem as excited as in the last time line. The last time he kept pointing at ordinary things and talking about the things muggles came up with. It seemed as if this time his thoughts were in another galaxy. They had almost walked right past the Leaky Cauldron before Hagrid realized where they were and pointed it out to Harry. Harry had known what it was but knew he had to still hide his future knowledge to just followed Hagrid's lead.<p>

As they entered the pub Harry kept looking around at all the people remembering how many died before he had come back to the past. So lost in his thoughts was he that he failed to notice Hagrid talking to Tom. At least he failed to notice until everything in the Leaky Cauldron when completely still and silent. It was at this moment that Harry remembered the swarms of people that had come up to him the first time he had entered the Cauldron. But by this point it was too late.

"Bless my soul," whispered Tom as he ran from behind the bar and seized Harry hand, tears in his eyes. "Harry Potter... what an honor. Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

As everyone was staring at him he was trying to come up with escape plans for what he knew was coming next. As he glanced at Hagrid to see if he could use him as a shield he noticed that although Hagrid's face was beaming his eyes looked like they were about to start overflowing with tears. It looked like Hagrid was forcing himself to smile, but the only reason Harry was able to tell was because of all of the time he had spent around Hagrid in the last time line. He was about to ask him what was wrong but lost the chance when their was a great scraping of chairs and Harry remembered where he was. Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron as they converged on him. Some people he was sure he had shaken their hands at least twice, and that old woman he was positive had shaken his hand at least four times. All of them were congratulating him and thanking him.

Outside he had a smile on his face and acted like he was used to shaking strangers hands, he even commented on how he remembered meeting Dedalus Diggle. Inside however he was becoming extremely skittish. In his last life he had eventually grown used to being around large crowds. However, this was his younger body and his younger instincts that were used to fleeing from crowds and not getting noticed unless he wanted to be beaten were taking over. The last time he had accidentally drawn a lot of attention to himself he had been given such a beating that he had eventually been sent to the hospital because of broken bones and internal bleeding. This much attention was making his younger instincts beat his older common sense into submission and he knew if he didn't get out of the crowd soon he would not be able to stop his actions. Just as he was about to bolt Hagrid loud voice broke through his thoughts.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

As Harry forced himself to smile and offered his hand to the professor who would be known as Quirrellmort he made sure not to look in his eyes. As he engaged in a polite conversation he noticed that unlike last time Quirrell was avoiding touching him, it was like he was afraid to get a sickness from Harry. The crowd soon swept Quirrell away as they all tried to get a piece of their savior. It took ten minutes for the crowd to get away from him and in the end it was Hagrid who saved the day, by this point Harry was having trouble not fleeing let alone hexing everyone in range.

"Sorry everyone must get goin', lots her buy. Come on, Harry." He said said while putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

A little old lady shook Harry's hand one last time, before letting Hagrid lead his away from the bar and into a small, walled courtyard, with only some trash and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry while patting him on the back.

"Told yeh you was famous. You looked a little overwhelmed there Harry."

"Yeah, I don't like being crowded in like that it means there's no escape route." Harry said without thinking.

"Escape route? Don't worry Harry I don' think it will happen again. They were just a little overenthusiastic. Remember you saved them all from You-Know-Who. This is their first chance to thank you, it won't be so bad next time."

'Great, next time' Harry thought sarcastically to himself. Maybe next time he ought to bring a rabid dog.

"Three up... two across..." Hagrid muttered as he ushered Harry back.

He tapped the wall on three different stones with his umbrella.

As he put his umbrella away the stones wriggled as they moved to form an archway large enough for the both of them to go through. As Diagon Alley shown through the archway Harry couldn't help the huge smile that crossed his face. This Diagon Alley was the deserted place of the last time he had visited. This one was the vibrant one that he remembered from his first visit.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said in his booming voice, while smiling at Harry's amazement.

* * *

><p>AN: Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. If you have any suggestions sent them to me. I recommend checking out the dedications. I will try to add another chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing with Goblins

Chapter 3: Dealing with Goblins or Markings Revealed.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a whole swarm of family come and visit this past week and then I got really sick. They kept me busy doing various things and I have not had a chance to finish the chapters I've been working on. I had been working on the chapters at the only time I was free, which was at 3o'clock AM. Now that I'm better and the family is gone the chapters will start coming faster. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter a little more Enrialdian lore will be given and you finally find out who the Fates sent with Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or its characters. Those belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. The only characters who belong to me are the Fates, Ellie, El, and Elandra and a few minor characters.

Thanks to everyone who read my story. To all those who sent suggestions I am taking them to heart and trying to figure out where to include them in my story.

This chapter is dedicated to one of my all time favorite fanfics, **"Time Interrupted" by Madm05. **In this story Hermione is sent back in time, to her child self, in order to stop certain things from happening. It hasn't been updated since last year but I am still eagerly awaiting the next chapter.

_**Alert**_: To all those reading, I am sending out some questions. Since Harry will be avoiding Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley like the plague how should he meet Gred & Forge, and should Harry follow in the prank-family legacy? I will be reading through all suggestions and choosing the one I think will work best, so send your ideas my way.

"Regular Speech"

"Sarcasm"

_El Mind-Speech_

_Harry Mind-Speech_

Gobbledygook

* * *

><p>As Harry and Hagrid were walking down Diagon Alley in the general direction of Gringotts, Harry couldn't help but try and look in seventy directions at once. The first time he had gone to Diagon Alley he had been so overwhelmed that he hadn't gotten the chance to really look, and in both second and third years the experience had been a little bit overshadowed. First, by a blond-haired moron who could be beaten by one of Hagrid's flobberworms, and then by the whole prisoner escaped thing. Don't get him wrong it had been an amazing time, it just hadn't been as vibrant or new. Sure, it technically wasn't new to Harry but in some ways it was. The last time he had been here half the shops were closed and there was no laughing or loud noise, it had been very similar to a graveyard. Seeing it now was like seeing it for the first time again.<p>

As Hagrid watched Harry try to take in everything at once he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The boy's head was going every which way as he tried to see all of the interesting and amazing things. As he watched Harry try to take in everything his thoughts travelled back to his former thoughts. What had that poor boy been through, and why did Dumbledore lie about his living conditions? Hagrid was trying to come up with the answers to why one of the people he respected most had intentionally sent one of the people he cared about dearly into a literal living hell. He had always respected and trusted the Headmasters decisions believing him to always have a good reason. Yet, if that was the case why was he watching a poor boy as he got his first glimpse of freedom. What reasons did Dumbledore have for putting James and Lily's son through hell? Hagrid went along with many of the Headmasters decisions, but there was no way he was ever going to accept that there was a good reason for a small boy to be forced to live in a hellhole. Asking himself what exactly Dumbledore was up to, only led him to more questions. If the Headmaster had willingly allowed a child to suffer, what else might he allow? And if forced to choose between agreeing with Dumbledore and protecting Harry what would he himself choose? There were just so many questions and not enough answers. Lost in his thoughts Hagrid never noticed when Harry stopped looking and hopping around like an exuberant child. He never noticed when Harry looked at him and started observing him, and he never noticed the look in Harry's eyes when he came to a decision that would shatter all of Hagrid's long held beliefs.

Harry, since coming back to the past, had been observing everything everyone did. Sure he might have acted and spoken like a kid but he had also been watching. He had been watching everything around him with an intensity only a child was capable of. Sure, kids might not seem like they are paying attention to anything around them and act immature, but they are always watching, always observing, always making their own choices about how they will act. That is why in a single household you can have two children who are as different as night and day. Like him and Dudley. They both had watched how Vernon and Petunia acted and their personalities and actions reflected that. Harry had seen the way the adults around him acted and swore he would never act in such a way, while Dudley decided to follow in his parent's abusive footsteps.

Harry had been watching and analyzing each and everything around him. That was why he had noticed when Hagrid had started realizing how his home-life had been, he had noticed when Hagrid had started questioning things about the past, and he had noticed when Hagrid got to the point where one more push would make all his belief and trust in Dumbledore shatter. Harry knew it would hurt the giant, he knew it would shatter years of beliefs and he knew that even though it would hurt he would be better off afterwards. That was why Harry had decided he was going to push. The Fate Fixers had told him that he would be allowed to make his own decisions as long as certain things involving Voldemort remained the same. Everything else was free game. If he wanted to go as far as becoming Minister of Magic he could go ahead as long as a few important events remained the same.

The first things Harry had decided he would change were his dogfathers imprisonment and Hagrid's belief in Dumbledork.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hagrid had been standing still in the middle of the street for five minutes when Hagrid snapped back to the present and realized they were half a block away from Gringotts. Seeing Harry's eyes on him he smiled a small grin and pointed out the snowy-white building towering over the shops. As they both started walking in that direction Hagrid started talking about some of the various shops along the street they were traveling on.<p>

While this was going on Harry was listening with one ear while trying to order his thought with the others. According to the Fate Fixer trio the first time he entered Gringotts would be the point where he could make the most change. If everything went as it was supposed to he would never have to see the Dursleys again and his dogfather would be free of Azkaban. Then again, he would also have to go through a ritual that would, according to his Grim Angel, make him want to peel off his skin and wish he was in hell, at least there it's only hellfire. That was his biggest problem with what the Fates had ordered him to do. His only consolation for this was that everything he felt, Moldyshorts would feel a hundred times worse. Apparently because he didn't have a body the rituals effect on his soul would be increased greatly.

As Harry and Hagrid neared the large, white building Harry noticed a goblin standing at the top of the steps and remembering the Fates suggestions, and the trios threats, made a bow while maintaining eye contact. Apparently, the goblin really hadn't been expecting this because his eyes became large and he kept staring while Harry backed into the building. Reaching a second pair of silver doors, it was even funnier when, repeating the bow and backing through the doors he saw the two goblins standing with their mouths open. Obviously, the goblins weren't used to wizards bowing and showing respect to them.

Walking through the large doors, Harry looked around the large room at the large amount of goblins sitting behind the long counters working. As Harry and Hagrid made their way to the counter, Harry noticed several goblins along the wall watching him. When he noticed their attention he gave a bow to the group before continuing on, to the counter. As they reached the counter Harry noticing the teller starring at him with a probing look, gave a deep bow and watched as the goblins eyebrow twitched slightly before the goblin gave his full attention to Hagrid.

"Goo' Morning," Hagrid said while giving a slight bow to the teller. "We've come ter get some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's vault."

"And does Mr. Potter have his key, sir?"

"It's here somewhere," said Hagrid, as he started searching through the pockets of his overcoat, scattering things in every direction. Realizing that it was going to take a while Harry watched as the goblins nearby were weighing various jewels. He was so caught up that he jumped about a foot in the air when a cheerful voice spoke behind him.

"The grimoire will appear, in your vault right before you open it."

As Harry spun around he saw none other than the Fate of the Present standing behind him dressed in jeans and a long t-shirt with flip-flops and long brown hair. Seeing her Harry could do nothing other than to stare at the Fate who now looked like she was eleven.

"Present what on Earth are you doing here?" Harry asked desperately. "I didn't die again, at least I don't think I did so why are you here?"

"Aww, how come you knew it was me?" she asked while pouting.

"Your face. I noticed that Past seems angry or annoyed and Future seems perfectly calm. Now you didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"I'm here because it was decided that you need a babysitter. Didn't you read the fine print? It specifically states that someone would be sent with you to your past to make sure you don't do something like accidentally blow-up the timeline. You'll also be getting periodic reviews from your Grim Angel. While you are alive I am going to be experiencing life as a human. Basically I make sure you don't die before your time while attending Hogwarts. Therefore, during certain situations I will meet up with you to make sure you don't get killed. I'm also supposed to help train you in certain things. That's why we used our Fate powers and got me enrolled in Hogwarts. From now on you can call me El. Right now we are in a time bubble, which is why we can talk like this, everyone around us is in time stop. I can only do it for a short time though, before time restarts. For now, no one is allowed to know I'm here, so talk in your mind and I'll hear." El said before there was a _pop _and time continued for everyone around them.

As time restarted Harry started processing what El had said. The Fates had sent him a babysitter and he was going to be getting periodic meetings with Keres. For some reason he was having difficulty trying figuring out how it would work.

_"Well I will mainly just be making sure certain things are the same and training you. This is sort of like a vacation for me. Every time a 'special' person is on their last life one of the Fates will be sent with him or her to help them. Ellie was the last one, almost three hundred years ago. Keres will be coming to visit you for your reviews when you're alone." _El replied softly in Harry's mind. It was kind of unnerving having someone talking in his head.

As Harry was observing Hagrid looking through his coat, he couldn't help but feel amusement to the fact that no one, not even the goblins were paying attention to El as she stood next to him. It was as if she wasn't there, as if no one could feel her existence. Watching as she just stood there looking ahead at the exchange taking place between the giant and the goblin, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sorrow, and he didn't know why.

_"Sorry. That was my fault. I can't help remembering what happened to these people in your former timeline and the fact that even if you had been alive and hadn't had sex with your stalker you wouldn't have been able to mourn them anyway because of the little potions bitch. Hagrid died within a year of you, protecting the animals and school he loved from the Death Munchers. The goblin died protecting his family from them. It is sad for me to see all those who died." _El explained to him in a sad tone.

_"It is sad, when I think about it. So many lives became lost when he came back, so many things happened. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't died from the potions, would I have been able to defeat Voldemort or would he have killed me?"_ Harry thought back his thoughts. It was weird doing it this way without speaking.

_"Neither. If the potions hadn't killed you Hermione's death would have. You would have had sex with the Ginger Bitch and Hermione's soul would have shattered completely causing the end to her existence. Not just her life but also her existence. Without a soul there is no life after death. Her death would have caused you to break free from the potions influence and your soul would have followed after hers into the great abyss where you both would have ceased to exist. Now pay attention Hagrid's about to find your key." _El thought back right before Hagrid exclaimed that the key was found.

"Found it," said Hagrid as he held the tiny key up to the goblin.

After examining the key closely the goblin said everything appeared to be in order before Hagrid leaned down and quietly spoke to him. Of course, being right next to him Harry, and El, heard everything he said.

"I've got a letter from Dumbledore, about vault seven hundred and thirteen." Hagrid said before handing a letter to the goblin.

The goblin took the letter and read over the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said handing the letter back to Hagrid, "I will have some one take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook came over and Harry gave him a bow before turning to the teller at the desk and doing it again. As the group followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall, Harry made sure to keep an eye on El and follow her movements because even though no one could see or feel her she still showed the goblins respect.

"Hagrid what's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked his giant friend even though he knew the answer.

"Sorry Harry, but can't tell yeh that, it's very secret. Hogwarts business." Said Hagrid mysteriously. Harry noticed that this time he didn't even mention Dumbledore's trust.

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who knew what was to come, made sure that he kept facing Griphook while passing through the door. As they walked through the narrow stone passageway beyond, Harry thought that it was interesting that the Goblins purposely showed disrespect to wizards and they didn't know it. As they reached the railway tracks at the end of the slope Griphook whistled and a cart came hurtling along the tracks toward them. They all climbed in – even El – and were off.

As they started hurtling through the maze Harry put his hands in the air and gave out a shout of delight, noticing vaguely that El was doing the same. As they traveled through the caverns he saw a burst of fire from the end of a passage before they plunged deeper into the hidden caverns. As they past an underground lake with stalactites and stalagmites Harry sent a silent message to El asking what the difference between them is.

_"Stalactites point down, stalagmites point up."_ She sent back in an excited voice. Harry couldn't help think that for all her knowledge she seemed to act like an excited kid. Looking over at Hagrid he noticed that he seemed to be turning a little green and remembered that Hagrid didn't like riding the Gringotts cart.

As the cart stopped in front of a small door in the wall they all got out and Griphook unlocked the door. As it opened a bunch of smoke came out and as it cleared mound of gold, silver, and bronze coins appeared. Resting at side of the gold near the wall was a book. As Harry reached out to pick it up he realized it was the grimoire from the Fates and keeping it out of site of the others he discreetly put it in a bag before putting large amount of the coins on top of it.

As Hagrid started helping to fill the bag he explained the difference in currency between the coins. Turning to Griphook he told him that they were ready to be taken to vault seven hundred thirteen.

Exiting the vault they got on the cart that took them deeper and deeper into the caverns. As they hurtled around tight corners the air got colder and colder. As they got to Vault 713 Griphook told everyone to stand back before gently stroking the door with his long fingers before it melted away.

"If anyone other than a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped inside," Griphook said.

"How often do you check to see if anyone is inside?" Harry asked as he remembered the '_former'_ conversation.

"Maybe once every ten years," the Goblin said with a vicious grin.

As he looked into the vault, Hagrid walked to the little package on the floor and tucked it into his coat.

"Come on Harry, back in this death machine," Hagrid spoke as he climbed back into the cart.

* * *

><p>After one wild ride the group stood back in the narrow passageway as Hagrid tried to regain the ability to walk, Harry was having a silent conversation with El as the discussed what they were going to do about Hagrid.<p>

_"How are we going to get Hagrid to leave us here and go to the pub? I don't think that he will be very agreeable with the thought of leaving me here without him. He seems a little bit more overprotective than last time."_ Harry said silently to El. He was appreciative that Hagrid was this way, but it couldn't have happened at a worse time.

_"Well you don't actually have to have to get him to leave. He could stay and than you wouldn't have to hide things from him." _The girl sent back in an amused tone.

_"The thing I'm worried about is what will he tell Dumbledore. I mean I'm trying to work on that but he has always been Dumbledorks man. He has trusted him completely for years."_

_"But that's just the thing, he hasn't. There have been times where he has come really close to breaking free of the Manipulative Old Bastards clutches, but each time he has been Obliviated and loyalty and trust charms have been placed on him. The reason the M.O.B. has done this is because although it doesn't seem likely he was a close friend to your parents. When your mother started creating new spells with her Enrialdian powers she used some on Hagrid. They prevent secrets he knows from ever being divulged to those not keyed in. Your living conditions and the things you've told him are starting to break through Dumbledore's spells. This is happening because everything you have told him has been the truth, maybe not the whole truth, but the truth nonetheless. His magic and your mother's spells can tell what you are saying is the truth and are working together to help breaking free. As it is, they have recognized you as someone to protect and will stop Dumbledore by force if necessary to protect your secrets. If you hadn't started working on removing his trust in Dumbles from the start you might not have been able to let him come with." _El started explaining to Harry. She had always loved watching the things Lily did. That woman was the very definition of a genius and everything she did, she did for others. If you wanted her trust you had to earn it, and Dumbles hadn't done that.

_"So your saying I can let Hagrid in on some of my plans. It might be easier to break through Dumbledorks manipulations if he sees what they have led to. Okay lets get this show on the road."_

After his private conversation with El, Harry walked over to Griphook and catching his attention bowed deeply to the Goblin while remaining eye contact.

Frowning Griphook looked at the small human in front of him. He was not used to wizards showing him such respect. He was curious as to what it was that the small child wanted. After all if he didn't like the boys request he could always refuse.

"What is it you wished to ask me?" Griphook said in the gravelly voice of all Goblins.

"Teller Griphook, I wished to ask if you could possibly take the time out of your busy schedule to take the time to arrange a meeting for me with Goblin healers." Harry said while still bowing.

"Tell me, why is it that are asking to see Goblin healers and not wizard ones?" Griphook asked curiously. He had not been expecting this.

"A friend told me to in a dream from the one who became three." Harry said politely while maintaining eye contact.

Of all the things that the Goblin would have expected, this was not one of them. The Fates had taken a special interest in the boy. That would explain why the Goblin had been feeling a faint presence near the boy. He wouldn't be surprised if one was following the boy around right now. As he watched the boy he couldn't help wondering about the boy's fate. Watching as the boy willingly showed respect to him without any sign of contempt, he came to a decision. He would willingly side with this Child of Fate.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I will take you to the Goblin healers myself and see that you are examined. Please arise. Will Mr. Hagrid be coming as well?" asked Griphook as he watched the boy.

"If it is okay with you I would like Hagrid to come along, he's my friend." Harry said with a small closed-mouth smile. He had gotten a little worried when the Goblin had not told him he could stand.

"Very well, if you both would follow me." Griphook said while leading them to another tunnel.

As Harry and Hagrid followed after the Goblin, Harry knew that Hagrid was wondering what happened. He just was trying to figure out what he could tell the giant, without breaking that contract.

* * *

><p><span>"Khaavolaar! Maabet! Kuradi kont bourik! Ezt a gyermek! Dylent fod wedi eu rhwygo asgwm cefn allan a bod yn tagu gyda'u coluddion eu hunain!"<span> The Goblin doctors shouted in Gobbledygook. Harry had no idea what they were saying but El was sending the translations to him. Apperently the Goblins were pissed with what they found. Harry loved the last one: _They should have their spine ripped out and be choked with their own intestines_. He could just imagine it happening to Dumbledork.

As the Goblin healer continued to curse in increasingly worse language he looked over to Hagrid to see what he would make of the healers reaction. The giant was completely pale and looked like he was going to pass out. Apparently the giant understood just what the Goblin healer's reaction meant. Griphook had decided to stay with the group while he got a health check and now had a severe frown on his face.

When the Goblin turned to Harry, finally a little calm he didn't even bother to read out what the diagnosis was but just handed over the sheet of information. Looking it over Harry was having some trouble not using the vast amount of curse words he had learned over his lifetime; at least Vernon and Dudley were good for something.

**Results of Health Check**

- Full Medical History: Most Healed

- left arm: 3 times broken - healed, a hairline fracture – unnoticed must be healed, wrist broken twice - healed, severe internal bruising - healed

- left shoulder/shoulder blade: broken twice - healed, severe bruising - healed, severe lacerations – not healed, raw

- left leg: 4 times broken - healed, kneecap broken - healed, broken ankle - healed

- left ribs: 3 times broken – healed, severe bruising – healed

- right arm: 6 times broken – healed, wrist broken twice – healed, 3 broken fingers – healed, extremely severe bruising - healed

- right shoulder/shoulder blade: 4 times broken – healed, severe bruising – healed, severe lacerations – not healed, raw

- right leg: 5 times broken – healed, kneecap broken twice – healed, ankle broken 3 times – healed, hand broken twice – healed, burns on hand – healed, fingers broken several times in several places - healed

- right ribs: 8 times broken – healed, hairline crack – must be healed, severe bruising – healing

- back: extremely severe deep lacerations covering back– not healed

- head: cracked 3 times - healed

**Results of Core Check**

- Complete Core Check: 97 percent Blocked, Sealed

- Magical Ability – 88 percent blocked

Transfiguration Ability - 97 percent sealed

Defense Ability – 70 percent sealed

Charms Ability – 80 percent sealed

Potions Ability – 83 percent sealed

Herbology - formerly 44 percent sealed: seal broken

- Bloodline Gifts – 92 percent sealed

Animagus Ability – 100 percent sealed

Dream Seer Ability – 99 percent sealed

Parselmouth Ability – 50 percent sealed

Occlumency Ability – 100 percent sealed

Legilimency Ability – 100 percent sealed

Doom Seer Ability – formerly 100 percent sealed: seal completely obliterated

Flight Ability – 98 percent sealed

Healing – 100 percent sealed

Soul Music – 100 percent sealed and blocked

- Mental – 92 percent sealed

- Mage Senses – 100 percent sealed

Mage Sight – 100 percent sealed

Mage Hearing – 100 percent sealed

- Cognitive Ability – 84 percent sealed

Focus – 83 percent sealed

Observation – 80 percent sealed

Knowledge Recall – 78 percent sealed

Linguistics – 81 percent sealed

Creativity – 98 percent self-blocked

- Physical – 60 percent blocked

Strength – 86 percent sealed

Flexibility – 72 percent sealed

Endurance – formerly 51 percent sealed: seal broken

Speed – formerly 67 percent sealed: seal broken

Agility – formerly 54 percent sealed: seal broken

Coordination – 23 percent sealed

Balance – no seal

Stamina – formerly 34 percent sealed

Hearing – 60 percent sealed

_"Damn, I knew you were blocked badly, but I didn't check to see just how badly. With those scores you should be a root vegetable even if your core has grown." _ El said while looking over his shoulder.

With El's confirmation the curse words he had been holding back burst forth and Hagrid, Griphook and Healer Uclak got to hear just how vast that vocabulary was. When he had finished he looked over to see Hagrid in shock, El rolling on the floor laughing and both Goblins looking at him in amusement.

"Sorry," Harry said embarrassed. "Is there anything you can do to fix this?"

"Mr. Potter, before we do that, can you please tell us just where you got such injuries?" Healer Uclak asked Harry.

"My guardians, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They don't like me very much." Harry said quietly while his face became an expressionless mask.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and who exactly put you with your _relatives._" Griphook growled out.

"As I am to understand it Headmaster Dumbledore left me on their doorstep after my parents deaths."

"Really Mr. Potter. If you'll excuse me Healer Uclak will take care of you. I just have to go look over some things." Griphook said while moving towards the door.

Harry got up and bowed to the Goblin before thanking him and getting back on the examination table.

* * *

><p>Harry had spent over two hours with Uclak going over everything he would have to take when the door opened to admit a tall Goblin with golden armor and a large sword. Standing a respectful distance behind him was Griphook and what looked to be an honor guard. As the Goblin entered Harry got up and bow low to the Goblin while Healer Uclak did the same and Hagrid was asleep where he was sitting.<p>

"Please arise. I was recently approached by Teller Griphook and had some _things_ to take care of. Apparently some of the Goblins believed they could get away with stealing from a valued customer and they had to be properly _disciplined_. I am Chief Ragnok." He said in a gravely voice. "I am sorry Mr. Potter but it looks like you are going to need a new account manager. And all of the expenses taken from the Potter accounts have been returned along with interest."

"Now I came because I heard some things that were rather troubling. Could you enlighten me?" He said while looking at Harry.

"What exactly is it you wished to know Chief Ragnok?" Harry asked politely.

"A few things actually. Teller Griphook said that you had been given a dream, that you were living with your muggle relatives and that Headmaster Dumbledore had put you there, and that your living arrangements were not the best. Elaborate on these subjects please.

_"Harry, I'm going to tell you what to say. Don't worry it will be okay." _El said before Harry could begin.

"Well, I don't think I'm very good at explaining things but I'll try." Harry said while he looked at Ragnok.

"In the dream, I'm standing in a long hallway and there is someone leading me." Harry said while listening to what El told him.

"After walking for a while, we get to a really big white door with these weird silver symbols on it. As I reach out to touch the door, the other person stops me. She puts her hand a few inches away from the door until I hear this chiming like a bell. When we hear it she opens the door and inside are three girls. They look at me and we talk for a while until they tell me it's time to go. They tell me that I have to go to Goblin Healers and I ask them what Goblins are and they tell me I'll know when I meet them. One of them tells me that when I'm asked why Goblin healers I should say what I told Griphook." Harry finished.

"Thank you and now for the second subject. You said Dumbledore left you there." Ragnok said calmly.

"I've lived in my relatives house for as long as I can remember. Hagrid told me that Professor Dumbledore left me on their doorstep after my parents died." He said while nodding towards the sleeping giant. "My relatives quite frankly hate my guts and would quite happily push me in front of a speeding lorry. They give me table scraps to eat while I have to cook for them and their son. I have to literally do all the cleaning and yard work around the house. My room is the cupboard under the stairs. And well I guess I'll just show you." Harry said before taking off Dudley old shirt and dropping it to the ground.

Ragnok was horrified as he listened to this child talk about his childhood, if you could call it that. Goblins were a warrior race but they didn't treat their children like that. One false move against a child and the Goblins head would adorn a pike. When the small boy reached up and took off the huge baggy shirt he had to stop himself from letting out a war cry. There were marks all over his body and there were lines of scar tissue crossing over his shoulders. As the boy turned around Ragnok let out a low growl. Some muggles were soon going to be in great trouble.

"This happened many times. My sixth birthday it was my present, I did better on my report card than Dudley and they beat me again, I was late to cook their breakfast and they beat me again, I burnt the bacon and they beat me again, I didn't finish pulling the weeds before Vernon got home, I didn't mow the lawn in straight enough lines, I bled on the rose bushes after Dudley played a game of 'Harry hunting', Dudley blamed me for throwing away the school lunch Aunt Petunia made for me when it was really him, I bled on the kitchen floor, Vernon had a bad day at work. They tied me to the stair banister and took my shirt off. After that Vernon took a belt and beat me again, and again, and again. I didn't cry or make any sound because I would get in trouble again. He didn't like that so he started hitting me with the studded metal belt buckle. And still he didn't like that so he kept hitting until he couldn't anymore. Aunt Petunia was yelling about my bleed on the floor, Dudley had taken the fireplace poker and was hitting me with it." As Harry said all of this his voice got really distant, as if he wasn't in the room anymore.

As the Goblins listened to him in horror he slowly started to sway back and forth until he slumped backwards. It was at this point that Hagrid stopped pretending to be asleep. As he caught Harry in his massive arms and gently put him on the examination table he couldn't help the great racking sobs that spilled forth from himself. He had realized that the doctor would be asking Harry about his medical history and he hadn't wanted the boy to be worried about him hearing his home life and so he had pretended to sleep. He wasn't as oblivious as people accused him of being he just didn't know how to keep secrets. As he sat back on the area he had vacated he was repeating over and over that Dumbledore lied, that Dumbledore said he was happy, that Dumbledore said he was looked after, that Dumbledore said Harry was being checked up on. It was at this point that El, while crying for all the pain Harry had gone through, saw the paths change. It was at this point that she saw Hagrid break through Dumbledore's spells.

* * *

><p>When Harry came awake he felt like he had been hit in the head with a bludger. As he looked around he saw that while he was still in Gringotts he was now laying on a leather couch in a large office.<p>

"Aw, Mr. Potter. I see you are now awake, you had us quite worried when you suddenly fainted like that." Harry looked over and saw Ragnok sitting behind a large redwood desk. Looking around he saw Hagrid sitting in a corner and El shaking on the ground next to him.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Chief Ragnok." Harry said as he remembered what had happened to cause his fainting.

"It was not your fault. I would have been surprised if you hadn't fainted. You have had a terrible childhood Mr. Potter. After you passed out I talked with the doctor and Griphook about what we should do about several things. Griphook has been appointed as your new account manager, if that is all right with you. Healer Uclak said that the spells showed something very alarming. Your scar seems to have be very worrisome. Apparently it connects you with someone and it has very dark magic leaking from it. Before we can do anything about healing you we will have to deal with that. Unfortunately the ritual to remove it is extremely painful as well as extremely expensive. It will however also remove all block, seals, and curses on you." Ragnok explained while looking at Harry.

"I was told I should offer to pay with a blood alliance if that is alright with you." Harry said while looking at the shaking El. He was really getting worried.

"Ah, yes from your dream correct. Very well we shall do it that way. We will get your blood after the ritual when it will work best." Said Ragnok as he stood up and gestured for Harry to follow him. As he stood up he saw the still shaking El come after him.

Getting up Harry followed the Chief as he walked through a tunnel to a train car.

"Now the entire time since you have been in the Gringotts underground, including at the Healers, you have been in a different time space. Days could have past here and only an hour outside. The reason I am telling you this is because you will be going into an even greater time space. Days will pass inside with very little time outside. Now when you get to the area for the ritual, you will have to get nude so that the runes can be drawn on you. You will then stand in the center of the ritual space and the ritual will begin. Understand?" Ragnok said while looking at the attentive child. The boy had been in a very bad state when he passed out.

After that had occurred Griphook and him had been pouring over all of the Potter accounts and planning revenge on those who would treat a child like that. They had found some very interesting things hidden in the paperwork that they would show the boy as soon as the boy woke up from the ritual. They had gotten a great laugh from Dumbledore's stupidity when they saw that he had sealed the Potter's wills with the Wizengamot but obviously hadn't known about their joint will created a week before their deaths.

"I understand." Harry said while looking at Ragnok. He was wondering what El was going to do since she hadn't been more than six inches from him since he had woken up.

As the train car came to a gentle stop Harry noticed that El had stopped shaking and now had a calculating look on her face. He had a feeling that she was planning his relatives' eternal damnation but was kind of worried when she got and extremely evil look on her face while walking with him off the car.

"Here we are mister Potter the Goblins will be painting the runes on you just make sure that you do not move." Ragnok said in an encouraging tone.

As Harry walked toward the Goblins who were going to be putting the runes on him he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. These Goblins didn't know him but he was worried about what they would think about his scars. As he took off him shirt he saw El give a gentle smile. Removing the rest of his clothes he stood still as the Goblins picked up their bowls filled with a red liquid that he was sure was blood. He was startled when he saw El walk up to him and cutting her hand poured her blood into a bowl she was holding. Then just as the Goblins she started dipping her fingers into the blood and drawing symbols on him, adding to some runes and removing others.

He noticed that the Goblins that were drawing the runes merely blinked when they saw the symbols and continued painting. When one of the Goblins finished he asked and the Goblin replied that it had sometimes been known to happen. When it happened it was considered an omen from the Fates and they would be included in the ritual. When the Goblin finished saying that he picked up his bowl and moved to the center of the large room and started adding symbols to the ones that were already there.

Finally, Harry was done being painted and was lead to the center of the large mass of painted runes. Kneeling down as instructed he felt a shiver run along his skin as the Goblins moved to their positions. One by one the Goblins started chanting and that's when it started. A pain so intense the beatings at the Dursleys would never compare. It was like comparing a getting a paper cut and getting your arm cut off with a chainsaw. As the pain running through his body slowly increased he held back the screams fighting to break their way through. Voldie's cruciatus curse would be a tickling compared to this pain.

Soon Harry's mind faded away from the outside world, and the pain, and started drawing inward it focused on two specific places. One was the scar on his forehead. He could hear blood-curling screams issuing from it soon however his attention was drawn even further inward. Eventually, after what seemed like forever he reached a place filled with large steel boxes. As he approached one of the boxes he noticed that it was really layers and layers of chains and something was trying to break free. Harry was slowly drawing away from whatever was in the boxes when a warm light peeked through the one of the chains. Feeling that light he wanted to feel more, so drawing closer he started pulling at the chains trying to free that light. After what seemed like hours he finally got some of the chains free. Pulling more and more he eventually got to the warm light. As Harry reached out to touch it, the light flew towards his chest and started filling him. After freeing one light Harry knew that he needed to get what was in the other boxes free as well, even if it was some thing dark it needed to be free. And so he set to work.

Meanwhile outside of Harry the ritual was continuing. As it progressed El watched as he kept from crying out. She watched as the pain built to greater heights and still he didn't cry out. As the ritual continued she watched as he retreated into the only place safe from the pain, his soul. As the ritual progressed there was a bright flash from the center of his heart. As the energy swirled around the room and was absorbed into the ritual she saw as one by one the Goblins started becoming weak with exhaustion. It was Showtime. This is why she had added those symbols, so that she could add her power to the ritual and give her energy to the Goblins participating. Gathering all of her power she pushed it all into her hands then slammed them onto the runes written on the ground. As she pushed more and more power into the runes they started to glow and she felt the energy being used by the Goblins helping the ritual. She didn't know how long she could keep this up but she would keep it up until every last drop of her power was gone.

Harry could feel more energy entering him as he went to work on the next box. As he neared it he could see that the chains on this one were even more than on the other. However, when he got close to the chains he could feel whatever was in this one fighting even harder than the first. Chain by chain Harry worked until this one was free as well and before he could even touch it slammed into him. When that happened he went to the next and the next until there was no more boxes left. When that happened Harry felt as a scream tore through the air and then he felt waves of weakness and slowly he faded.

* * *

><p>After what felt like years Harry woke up to find he was in a hospital bed. Sitting on his bed next to him was El. As he looked around he noticed various colors around everything. It was than that he realized he didn't have his glasses. As he slowly sat up he noticed Hagrid sitting in a large chair sleeping. He was about to get up when an elderly Goblin came into the room and seeing him came over before addressing him.<p>

"My name is Healer Rukluk. My son Uclak needed a rest and so I am watching over you today. You have been in a coma for the past 6 days." Said Rukluk in an old voice.

"SIX DAYS!" Harry shouted accidentally waking up Hagrid.

"Harry, your a' right!" Hagrid said before bounding over to give him a hug.

"Let me continue. You have been asleep for 6 days cavern time. Out side a little over an hour has passed. Now let me give you a check up and then I will take you to see Account Manager Griphook and Chief Ragnok. They have been waiting most expectantly for you to awake." Rukluk said before a paper appeared and he looked it over before handing to Harry. "Yep your free to go. There are some clean clothes for you by the screen please go change."

As Harry walked over to the screen he saw El follow him before making a strange gesture.

"Okay Harry, we are now in a time bubble. We have some things to talk about. And please put on some pants." She said before two chairs and a floating tea set appeared.

As Harry put his new pants on he looked around the screen to see that Rukluk and Hagrid were frozen in place.

"Please take a seat Harry. We have much to discuss." She said before taking a sip of tea.

"What do we need to talk about?" Harry asked as he grabbed his teacup.

"About that mark on your chest." After speaking Harry looked down to see he had a marking that was about the size of four quarters but together.

"That marking is the mark of the Enrialdian Royals. Each Royal Enrialdian has a marking like that somewhere on there bodies. It can be anywhere from the size of your thumbnail to the size of your palm. It shows what elements you have control over. You have main strength in Wind, Plants, Earth, Darkness, and Light. Your secondary strengths are Water, Lightning, Magma, Fire, and Ice. That's all of them making you a Celestial Royal. I wonder if the other three are also? Basically you're balanced. Remember you have to work hard to master your Enrialdian powers. They aren't like magic; they are a part of your very breath so you have to control them in a different way. Anyway, here is a fun little tidbit. The marks are extremely sensitive spots." She said before reaching out and scraping a fingernail down his mark. As she did this, Harry almost fell out of his chair as he felt a tingling sensation move throughout his body. It was so powerful he knew he was on the edge.

"See told you it's strong. The good thing about Enrialdian marks is that eventually they get even more sensitive until just a like will cause you to come. Of course that is only good with the fact that Enrialdians were known for their stamina in the sex department. They were a race of sensuality and were known to never cheat on their soulmate. When you get older Hermione is going to be so lucky. Did you know that parselmouths are prized lovers? Hundreds of years ago women would go so far as to join harems for a parselmouth lover."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but why were they prized lovers?"

"They were prized lovers because when they his their tongues release vibrations as well as magic." El said with a cat that ate the canary grin. "Well the bubbles about to come down better get dressed." She said as their was a _pop_ and time continued.

Harry knew she had given him that talk on purpose. Most likely to get him to loosen up, but now he was horny as hell.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed reviews. Please send me your ideas. The next chapter is entitled _I own what? or Meeting of Soulmates_


	4. Chapter 4: I own what?

Chapter 4: I own what? or Meeting of Soulmates.

Disclaimer:  I don't own that Harry Potter universe that belongs to JK Rowling. She just gives me permission to play in her sandbox. I only own the Fates and a few other characters.

This chapter is dedicated to **"In This World and the Next" by Robst. **Keep up the good work. It is a time-travel with payback on the menu, Not for Weasley Fans.

A/N Some of you brought out the point that in some fanfics it's frustrating when Harry is an all-powerful super wizard and Hermione is just average even though she's his soulmate. I have to say I agree with that assessment. That is why when Harry gets around to reading the grimoire he will learn a little bit about soulmates. I mean after all, it's hard for two people to be a perfect match when one is super powerful and the other isn't. That is why several characters will be getting upgrades. Now, on with the show.

A/N2 I just got my computer fixed but the thing was wiped. Over the next week I'm going to be rewriting the chapters and uploading them so please be patient.

"Talking"

_"Mind-Speak"_

* * *

><p>While Harry was following after Rukluk he couldn't help but silently curse El. Sure it was good to have information like that but because of her little stunt with the mark he was having a really hard time walking. Curse El and her games, he just knew she was going to be the death of him one day. As group continued walking he almost tripped over Rukluk when he stopped in front of Ragnok's office. After the guards opened the doors Harry made sure to bow to them before proceeding into the office. Stopping in front of Ragnok he bowed before taking one of the seats.<p>

As he looked at Ragnok he couldn't help but feel like the Goblin was stopping himself from laughing. Looking closer he could have sweared that was it. He watched as Chief Ragnok pressed a symbol on his desk and then leaned back.

"I have just sent for Griphook, Mr. Potter. He has some very interesting things to discuss with you concerning your accounts. I wished to inform you that the blood payment was completed after you passed out. When we added it to the wards they got a significant amount of energy." He said with a large grin.

Harry smiled back a closed-mouth smile and thought about how glad he was that he had taken care of negotiations before the ritual from hell. Before he had entered that place with the boxes he had been seriously contemplating the consequences of committing suicide and facing the wrath of Keres. That had to tell you how far gone he was, Keres would of made the pain from the ritual feel like a pat on the back. All of a sudden he was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the door opening. As he turned toward the door he saw Griphook entering with a large pile of documents.

Griphook placed the pile on Ragnok's desk before standing at attention at the Chiefs side. He had a vicious smile on his face, which Harry guessed was because of the things on his account. Judging by the fact that El also had that same look he had a feeling he was going to like their news or hate it horribly. Ragnok took a look at the documents before looking at Harry.

"Mr. Potter according to our information Headmaster Dumbledore sealed your parents individual wills. He doesn't seem aware of the fact that your parents created a joint will a week before their deaths, which voided all previous wills. However it was made so that it could only be executed by the Potter Heir or those written here as his guardians. Here is a copy of their will for you to hold onto." Ragnok said before handing over a paper.

**Last Will and Testament of James Charles and Lily Rose Potter**

_We, James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans) being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this our last will and testament, voiding all previous._

_First, we leave custody of our only son Harry James Potter to the following people in order:_

_First: Sirius Orion Black, his Godfather and our best friend_

_Second: Alice Beth Longbottom, his Godmother and our best friend_

_Third: Severus Tobias Snape, close family friend_

_Fourth: Selene Vestia Lovegood, close family friend_

_Fifth: Andromeda Capella Tonks, close family friend_

_Sixth: Amelia Susan Bones, close family friend and mentor_

_If none of these are available a secondary list has been left in our vault to be retrieved at any time by the Goblins._

_**Under absolutely no circumstances is he to be left with Petunia Tulip Dursley (nee Evans) or her husband.**_

_Secondly, to Peter Pettigrew, if we have died in this war he has betrayed our secret. We leave a death curse and 30 knuts to be thrown with him through the veil._

_Third, to Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Alice Beth Longbottom, Severus Tobias Snape, and Selene Vestia Lovegood, we leave each of you with 2 million gallons. Take the money, get drunk and have a party. We are leaving it with you because of everything you have done for us, use it for your family. And you can't give it back._

_Fourth, to those given custody of our son, Harry Potter, we leave a yearly allowance of 500,000 galleons to care for him. They are also to be given access to one of three properties: Potter Manor in Oxford, The Raven's Nest in the Braeriach Mountains in Scotland, and The Tower in Devon. All properties are unplottable and warded. Portkeys to all three places will be left with the Goblins._

_Finally, to our son, Harry Potter, we leave everything else._

_He is to be given full access to his trust vault, to be topped yearly to 10,000 galleons, and any non-monetary vaults. On his thirteenth birthday he is be given a blood and magic inheritance test and access to all other vaults and properties. _

_Harry we love you and always will._

_Signed: James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter, nee Evans_

_Witnessed: Sirius Orion Black and Alice Beth Longbottom_

As Harry sat there staring at the will in his hands he couldn't help but feel a fierce rage burning through him. He could feel it filling him like fire burning in his veins. He had never felt so angry before. His parents had planned to protect him and he was put into the care of the Dursleys. Even if one of the people on the list was Snape. As he stared at the will in front of him he didn't notice as some things around the office slowly started smoking. Ragnok and Griphook nervously glanced at each other when a notepad on Ragnok's desk burst into flames.

"_Harry! Calm down getting angry will have very bad consequences now that your powers are unblocked. Calm down!"_ Hearing El's voice ringing in his mind brought him back to his senses as he realized where he was. Looking towards Ragnok he noticed the still slightly smoking notebook.

"Chief Ragnok, what does it mean by death curse and if their will specifically said I wasn't to go near the Dursleys how did I end up living there for the last 10 years?" Harry asked as stared at Ragnok and Griphook.

"The reference to death curse is an ancient tradition. It basically means that the aforementioned person is the only one capable of being responsible for their deaths and he is to be thrown into the veil. When you mentioned that you had been 'raised' by the Dursleys we looked into it. When you were first seen as living there we sent someone to Dumbledore, who was registered as being your magical guardian, to remove you. Apparently, he used magic on the person sent, to make him believe that he had removed you from the Dursleys." Ragnok said while looking between the smoking notebook and Harry.

"So this could be seen as proof of Sirius Blacks' innocence?"

"Yes, it could. When have already sent a copy of the will to Amelia Bones, director of the DMLE. That is not all we have to discuss however. Every year the money for your magical guardian as well as your trust vault has been emptied. Some of this has been taken each year and turned into twenty thousand pounds sterling which has been sent to one of the properties you own, a number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey."

"I own what! What do you mean, I own number 4 Privet Drive? Are there any other properties I should be made aware of?"

"You own several notable properties one of which is number 4 Privet Drive. You also own a large house in the countryside that is apparently being lived in by one Marge Dursley. We have checked over all of the records and neither family has been paying rent ever since they moved in. You also own several businesses, shares, and stocks including a company by the name of Grunnings where one Vernon Dursley works. Also of note is a castle you own in Scotland that is currently being used as a school for magic. We also looked up what exactly Marge Dursley does for a living and she doesn't have any of the necessary paperwork completed. At this time you are unable to be given access to your other properties and businesses. The reason that you have access to these, is because they were bought after your parents deaths by Albus Dumbledore. He bought them, however, the deeds were sealed in the Potter Family Vaults and he does not have access to those. To make a long story short he bought them and now they owe you significant debts." Ragnok said with a large smile.

As Harry listened to Ragnok he couldn't help the large smile spreading across his face. The Dursleys had made his life a living hell; it was time to repay the favor.

"Chief Ragnok, I want them thrown out of my properties and all of the adult Dursleys arrested for any possible thing you can find."

"It is already being taken care of Mr. Potter. We have sent all of the necessary paperwork to all of the correct channels. We were wondering if you would be willing to give your memories to Madam Bones at the DMLE or if you would prefer if it were taken care of by the Goblins? You would still have to present your memories but they would be persecuted under Goblin law."

"Can you do both? I would prefer if the Goblins took care of it however, I would also like you to send Madam Bones the memories because they raise significant questions. What would happen to my cousin Dudley?"

"He would either be sent into the foster-care system to be adopted or be sent to a juvenile detention center. In both cases he would be forced into counseling and community service."

"What will be done about the money that Dumbledore took that was to be for my care?"

"Unfortunately, because he made himself your legal magical guardian there is nothing we can do. However, the money paid to the Dursleys can be reclaimed several times over as no care was provided and they actually harmed you. Because of your placement by Dumbledore he will be removed as your magical guardian and another will be appointed in his place or if you prefer you can be emancipated. This will make you be considered as an adult but you will not have access to any of your inheritance until you are thirteen. That is why an inheritance test is scheduled for your thirteenth birthday."

"Chief Ragnok I would request that Gringotts take the fullest measures possible and I really would prefer to be emancipated."

Now the Goblin Chief had a full grin on his face. If Harry hadn't known better he would have believed his life was in danger.

As this was going on Hagrid was sitting quietly on a large couch. He was listening and committing everything to memory. He was also trying to come up with a solution to his problem. Dumbledore had sent him on a very important mission but now with all of these resolutions he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't even know what the Headmaster had sent him to pick up but he was sure that whatever it was the Headmaster really wanted it. As he contemplated what to do a light flickered on in his head and he decided to take the package to Dumbledore. After all, the Flamels wouldn't have agreed to let Dumbledore have something if it was dangerous. They hadn't been alive for over six hundred years for nothing. However, any trust that he had for Dumbledore was now irrevocably shattered. That was why Dumbledore would not be learning about Harry's plans.

As El slowly slipped out of the giants mind she couldn't help a tiny twinge of guilt. She didn't like controlling people's actions but she didn't have a choice in this matter. Hagrid had to take that rock to Dumbledork so that Voldie would go after the stone and Harry would defeat him for a second time. It was one of the things engrained into the life stream. If it didn't happen this way things would happen in such a way that everything would end in hellfire. Besides it was just as she had put in Hagrid's mind, the Flamels had lived for over six hundred years, they weren't stupid enough to just give the stone to Dumbles. They hadn't given him the real Sorcerer's Stone they had just given him a red rock with a few magical healing properties. The real stone wasn't even a rock it was more like a mercurial liquid capable of becoming a metallic solid.

As she turned back to Harry she saw how he was using his full potential to deal with the problems put before him. If only he had used his head in the last timeline. Unfortunately, he had been forced by the Dursleys to fudge all of his elementary years and then his first 'friend' had been Ronald fucking Weasley. Years of planning, gone down the drain. They had tried to get him to meet his delightful soulmate first but instead he had met the redheaded trash disposal. If the bastard and his slut of a sister hadn't fed Harry and Hermione potions they would have eventually realized their feelings.

She was having such a hard time organizing everything the other Fates had given her. They had come to the conclusion that they had to give her power over past and future because she was now separated from heaven and them. The only thing they had refused was joining themselves into a single entity once again. They had only done it once since their separation but even now the sadness from that time still permeated their soul. It was from this pain that she had made the decision that Harry was to tell Hermione the truth when they were in a solitary environment. Of course he would have to wait until she had trained their occlumency to sufficient levels.

"I would like to visit my vaults other than my trust vault and would appreciate it if you could give me the portkeys. When Sirius is proven innocent can you please give him some portkeys as well? By when will you have the paperwork for my emancipation ready?" El heard Harry say to Ragnok as she tuned back into his discussion. Watching as Harry took control of his life she could feel the change in the life stream. Looks like things were beginning to progress.

* * *

><p><em>Leaving Gringotts, Noon of July 31st.<em>

"God, my hand hurts. Who knew there was so much paperwork involved in being emancipated. I have to say I am so glad we were in a time dilation field, or we would have been in there for days." Harry said as they exited Gringotts. The goblins had given him several potions to be taken for the next two weeks and a cream for the scars on his back to help him with his scars. They had then given him a Gringotts card to make transactions and he had taken the gold that they had already taken out and had it put back in his trust vault. Of course before that happened El had set up a time bubble so that he could grab the grimoire and give it to her to hold onto. After that they had all gone down to one of his non-monetary vaults. Inside he had found his parents trunks and other things they had left him. While he had been busy talking to Hagrid and Griphook he had seen El out the corner of his eye slipping some things from deeper in the vault into their trunks, including the grimoire. The goblins had shrunk down the trunks for him so that he could just stick them in his pocket. Now they were walking down the Alley with Hagrid walking on his right side while, El was on his left, still invisible.

"Hagrid, what are we going to do now?" Harry asked while looking up at the half-giant.

"Well, we need ta' ge' your school supplies and then I ha' ta' get back ta' 'ogwarts. Right now though I really need a drink. Yah see tha' store with the sign tha' says Flourish and Blotts?"

"Yeah."

"Why don' ya' head on over an' get your books for school, while I head on down ta the pub. Everything that has happened has made me rather thirsty. I will meet ya' there after I get a few pints."

"Okay, Hagrid. See you in a little while."

As Harry started heading towards Flourish and Blotts he noticed that El was nowhere to be seen. He looked around for her only to realize that there was no sign of her in the vicinity. He let out a sigh as he continued moving through the crowd towards the magical bookstore. She had been right next to him the whole time but if she wanted to run off doing who knows what that was her choice. At least now he didn't need to worry about her teasing. When Harry entered the bookstore he looked around to decide where to look first only to be bowled over by the eleven-year-old El.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you again. It's been ages since we last hanged out." El said while squeezing him tightly. He vaguely noticed that a few of the people around them were chuckling at their display. That's when he realized that El was now visible to everyone.

"Just pretend like we are childhood friends and we are at Diagon Alley to get our supplies." she whispered in his ear before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"El, it's only been a couple of weeks since we last hung out." He said while acting the part of an embarrassed eleven-year-old.

"I know it's been ages. Mama wants to know if I could stay at your place until school starts. Papa is taking her on a six month long tour of Europe." El said as she stood up and pulled him to his feet.

"Um, I guess that's okay. Why with me though?"

"Well, she figured that since we're going to the same school it would just be easier. Now come on, we need to get our books. Also make sure to pick up books on anything you are interested in. The you-know-what doesn't hold everything."

Harry replied in the affirmative before she dragged him a large aisle with books on arithmancy. As they stood looking through the books he noticed that arithmancy looked like a subject he would really enjoy. As a child at the Dursleys he had always had to fudge his grades or be punished. In fact he found that passing and still getting bad grades took more intelligence than just getting the good grades. Even though his focus and his mental capabilities were bound by Dumbledork he had still done well considering he should have been, as El put it, a root vegetable. He understood the things he was learning and had learned pretty quickly that any place that had books didn't have Dudley. He had spent all of his free time hiding out in the library learning from the books that resided there. He had learned more than his peers in school did because no one could take the things he learned from him. One thing he had learned was different mathematical formulas and the way numbers worked together in different ways. As he looked through the arithmancy books he silently cursed Ron Weasley yet again. Because Ron hadn't wanted to put any effort and had that stupid jealousy thing, Harry had done the same thing he had done at the Dursleys, fudged. Getting lower grades so his 'friend' wouldn't feel inadequate. Now four years later and a trip through time he could admit to himself that Ron wasn't a friend. Closing the book in front of him he grabbed a few more before El came up to him and handed him a large stack of books. He could hardly see over the books she had given him.

"Come on. We have to go to the next aisle over. Follow me." El said before walking in front of him. As they walked she put a few more books on top of the stack so that now Harry couldn't see what was in front of him. Now it was time to start operation Soulmate. She was going to use every trick in her arsenal to get the two together even if it killed her. Now all she had to do was use a little power to make Miss Granger walk down this aisle and everything would be perfect. After all, when she had popped over ahead of Harry she had made sure that everything was in place and that Hermione had a large pile of books that she was planing to buy. Of course everything was now ready to begin. She couldn't help doing an evil laugh in her mind as she sent the compulsion for Hermione to enter this aisle, she then used her powers to 'pop' up behind Harry and watched as Miss Granger, with so many books she couldn't see over them, walked into the aisle, and the two book-clad teens crashed into each other, throwing books in all directions.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was so excited. When she had gotten that strange letter in the mail two weeks ago she had thought it was a prank. At least she did until a woman named Minerva McGonagall had come to her house and after explaining about the school and that she was a witch had proceeded to turn the living room table into a pig. It was at that point that her excitement had started growing, here was a chance for her to learn new things. A chance for her to learn magic and maybe be able to make some friends. After sitting down and talking about their choices she had convinced then to let her go and they had given their approval to Professor McGonagall. Ever since she had been literally begging her parents to take her to the place that Professor McGonagall had said was a magical section of London. After two weeks of begging and pleading her parents had finally relented and had driven her to London. When they had gotten to the street they had driven by it twice before she had noticed the sign above the door proclaiming Leaky Cauldron. When she had pointed it out to her parents they hadn't been able to see it until she had grabbed their shoulders and pointed to it. When that had happened they were able to finally see it and they parked their car before returning to the tiny looking pub. When they had entered it they saw it was much bigger inside than it looked. They went up to the bartender and after explaining what they were there for he had led them to the back exit and to a small courtyard where he had opened an archway in the wall leading to a cobbled street and told them to head to the large white building they could see in the distance.<p>

They had entered the large white building and after going to one of the strange creatures at the desk had changed some pounds into galleons. Apparently it was 10 pounds for every galleon. Her parents had been dentists for quite some time and they were doing well for themselves so they got around 200 galleons for her school supplies. As they were exchanging their money she had felt a strange pulse go through her. When she looked around to see what it was that had caused it she had noticed that no one else was acting like anything strange was going on. She was about to turn back to her parents when she noticed a goblin running across the bank with a vial in his hand, as she watched he took the vial and opening it, poured a red liquid onto the carving on the floor. When the goblin put away the vial he spoke something in a different language. And only because she was watching closely did she notice the carving lightly flash before the light from the flash fading. When it had flashed she had felt a feeling like electricity run through her. It was at that time that she noticed her parents starting to move towards the doors. Putting the strange feelings out of her mind she followed after her parents out of the bank where they headed towards a trunk stop.

After getting her a standard trunk the next store they stopped at was a place called Flourish and Blotts which just so happened to be a bookstore. They grabbed her school textbooks quickly before heading in different directions to peruse the different areas of the bookstore. She had gotten her love of books from somewhere after all. As she explored the store she saw various topics that caught her eye that she added to her growing stack of books. As she headed deeper into the store she was drawn towards a book entitled _Ancient Myths From Ages Past._ She was about to go on to another aisle when something made her turn back and grab the book to add to her pile. Grabbing her now extremely tall stack of books she was wandering through the store deciding which aisle to go down next when she felt prompted to go down an aisle about defense books. As she walked along unable to see over the vast amount of books in her arms, hoping she wouldn't accidentally collide with someone, that exact thing happened sending books in all directions. As she sat up from her collision she saw a boy about her size, with messy black hair going in all directions, and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. As she stared at him, he started blushing before looking down and mumbling something she couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Hermione said before noticing that his face was getting even redder from embarrassment.

"I said, sorry for bumping into you I couldn't see you with so many books in my arms." the boy said before glancing at her and looking back down.

"Oh, that's okay. I didn't see you either. My name is Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. Um is this one yours?" Harry said as he started stacking the books back into a stack.

"Hm. Yes that one is mine." Hermione said as she started to help him pick up the dropped books. She looked down at the book in her hand to see it was titled _Sexual and Sensual Magics and Rituals_. Taking a peek into the book she was shocked to see a very explicit picture on the front page.

"Um. May I ask why you had this book?" Hermione said while showing the cover to Harry.

As he looked up from the books he was stacking and saw the title of the book his blush got so intense Hermione was positive it reached his toes. As he was about to say something his eyes focused behind her where the focused and turned piercing. When she looked over her shoulder she saw a brown-haired girl with silver eyes trying to hold in her laughter with limited success. Even as she watched the girl collapsed into laughter.

"Harry you should see the look on your face." the girl said before breaking off into laughter again.

"So your the one who handed it to me. Let me guess when you handed me your books this was slipped in between them. Why would you do that?" Hermione watched as the brown-haired girl stood up and walked over to Harry before kneeling down and helping to put the books into stacks. Before turning towards her and introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Elandra Deloria Fate. Call my El." she said politely.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione returned.

"The pleasures all mine. And the answer to your question Harry is that I love watching that embarrassed look on your face. You always looks so cute with your face all red like that."

"So the only reason that you had that book was to embarrass me?"

"Well not the only reason. One of my family specialties is magics of a sexual and sensual nature. I was going to see if I could find anything interest in it."

"But your main reason was to embarrass me, wasn't it?"

"Okay, you caught me that was my main reason."

As Hermione watched the two bicker back and forth she couldn't help but get the feeling that this was a common occurrence between the two. Listening to the two of them was pretty entertaining. As she continued watching them she reached down to pick up another book when she noticed that there were no other books. They had already gotten everything piled into neat stacks of whose books were whose. She watched as El stood up and stretched before picking up her stack and wondering off down the aisle. Harry stood up before bending down and holding out a hand to Hermione who was still on the ground. As Hermione grabbed his hand she felt an electric shock move over her skin before letting go and reaching to grab her stack. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Harry picked up his reduced stack and stood waiting for her. As she stood up she looked over and noticed that El was now nowhere in sight.

"Sorry again about knocking you over. You didn't get hurt when you fell did you?" Harry asked while staring into her eyes.

"No I'm fine. Are you and El childhood friends?"

"I guess you could call us that. She likes getting on my nerves but she's really my only friend."

"Really. And how could she be your only friend?"

"Well, when I was at school my cousin Dudley made sure no one would be my friend and all of the other kids in the neighborhood were terrified of him and my aunt and uncle spread false rumors that I'm a delinquent so... you get the picture."

"You used the past tense did something happen to them?"

"Well, El convinced me to get emancipated. When Hagrid came to give me my letter because they hadn't sent back a response some _things_ happened and they got turned into barnyard animals. Not that I'm complaining they were horrible people. I'm just glad they didn't know about what my parents left me. They would have taken it and I never would have seen a pence. When I was taken to Gringotts I learned some disturbing information about my parents will and the goblins gave me some paperwork to fill out. And Voila no more Dursleys. So from now on I am going to be staying at my parents house in Oxford. El insisted that that was the one I have to stay had and even threatened be with blackmail to make sure I live in that one. Apparently her mom and dad are going on a tour of Europe for six months so they decided to leave her with me because we're going to the same school."

"I live in Oxford, it's a pretty nice place to live. Your relatives sound awful. Aren't you a little young to get emancipated?"

"Well normally that would be the case. However, it was determined that I was responsible enough and that because I have a place to live and an income I was given permission."

As they continued talking they walked around Flourish and Blotts pulling books that interested them off of the shelf and adding them to the growing piles they were carrying. After getting a reasonable amount, at least in their eyes, they heading to the front of the store where El was waiting for them with three stacks of books at least half as tall as she was. When they got over to her they started talking about their childhoods and the things that they had accidentally done with magic which led to a contest in which they tried to outdo the others accidents.

Eventually, Hermione's parents found their bookish daughter standing by the counter talking to the raven-haired boy and a chocolate-haired girl. As they drew close to the trio all three of the kids burst out laughing at something the girl had said. Getting close to the group they heard the boy talking about a time he had accidentally landed on the school roof when trying to hide from his cousin and everyone had just said that he was so skinny that the wind had carried him away. As the kids burst into laughter again Hermione turned and saw her parents. Smiling a large smile she ran over and grabbing her parents arms pulled them over to meet the two children she had been speaking to.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said politely while holding out a hand to Mr. Granger. As Roger Granger shook Harry's hand he couldn't help but think the boy was smaller than he should be, but the kid had a firm grip. Looking to his wife he saw the brown-haired girl being squeezed into a hug.

"I'm Elandra Fate, call me El. We met Hermione when Harry accidentally ran into her. It was hilarious, there were books flying in all directions." El said while chattering excitedly. The girl looked like she had way too much energy. As Emily glanced at Harry and Hermione out of the corner of her eye she saw both kids sporting bright red blushes. Apparently their was a story there.

As the Granger parents continued listening to El talk she started picking up her stacks of books and putting them on the counter so she could buy them.

"Harry, give me your books to, I'll pay for them." She said while holding out her hands.

"It's fine. I can pay for them myself." He said while picking up his stack.

"I'll pay for them. View it as a birthday present and quit complaining." She said before forcibly removing the books from his arms and putting them next to hers. The cashier checked out the books as Harry looked on in defeat. There was no fighting with El, she would always win, she had blackmail material, and she was a goddess. If she said he was to do something, he better just do it. In the short time he had known her he had realized just how her mind works. He knew he wouldn't win if she set her mind to it, she had even told him as much. As he grabbed his bag with books he looked towards the from of the store to see Hagrid standing outside through the glass. In his arms was a large cage and inside that cage was Hedwig. The sight of his beautiful owl almost sent him into tears as the last time he had seen her she had been hit by a stray killing curse as he was trying to escape to the burrow. As the Grangers checked out books and El kept talking to Hermione he walked outside and to Hagrid who handed him the snowy owl with a smile.

"I figured since ya' ain't never had a birthday present yah never had a birthday present. What do yah think her name should be?" Hagrid said with a smile.

"Hedwig. Her name is Hedwig. Um, Hagrid I met a friend of mine inside the store and made another friend is it okay if we shop with them?" Harry asked while putting a hopeful look on his face.

"Well, sure we can Harry. What's their names?" Hagrid said while smiling a large smile at the small boy.

"Well, my friends name is Elandra Fate and the friend I made is named Hermione Granger." When Harry said Fate Hagrid got a shocked expression on his face before looking thoughtfully at the bookstore.

"Fate huh. The Fate family is a very important family. They have been known to be involved in anythin' major happenin'. If one of them is interested in ya' than ya' better pay attention because her families able ta change the world and everythin' they do they do for a reason." After listening to what Hagrid said, Harry started thinking about everything that had happened since he met El. Looking back he could see that everything she had done had been done for a reason. Even putting that embarrassing book in his stack had been to get him to make small talk with Hermione. He wondered if she had known that if she gave him her books to carry he would accidentally run into Hermione. That kind of made sense seeing as how when he had grabbed Hermione's hand to help her up he had felt electricity rushing under his skin. The only time he had ever had that feeling before was the first time he met her in the last timeline. But at that time the feeling was muted, he wondered if the feeling was stronger because the blocks on his core were now broken.

As he finished contemplating he saw El and Hermione walking out of the store with the Granger parents behind them looking on bemused. Harry had a feeling that El was screwing with his life again. When she reached him her words merely confirmed it.

"Harry, I asked the Grangers if they would come shopping with us, I hope you don't mind. This is their first time in the Alley and I figured they could use a guide."

"Of course I don't mind. I just asked Hagrid if they could come with us."

"Okay. Well, our first stop is Ollivander's, we need to get our wands. After that is Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, The Apothecary, a quick stop by Bagnol's for trunks, and then on to Sulliven's Supplies for the other things on the list. After that it's on to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to unwind."

"Sure rearrange my whole life why don't you." Harry said just for the sake of being sarcastic. El's clever response, crossing her eyes while sticking out her tongue.

* * *

><p>As Harry sat eating his ice cream sundae he thought back over everything that had happened. Ollivander's was a little weird but after that everything had gone okay, if a little worrying. At Madam Malkin's they had been fitted out for robes and this time he didn't bump into Draco. He was a little bit unsure of how to go about 'rehabilitating' him as El called it. When he had been trying on his robes he had felt a dark chill run down his spine and had come out to see El looking way to innocent for his liking. At the Apothecary El had gotten even more books, this time on potions brewing along with a large amount of ingredients. He had been so terrified about what she was planning that he just refused to say anything and completely ignored anything even hinting that she was up to something. When they stopped by Bagnol's for trunks he become extremely worried when she got the most advanced trunk there and asked for so many protections on it Moody would be proud. Sulliven's Supplies was a nightmare for him when she put various items that he had no idea did on the counter and bought them all the while looking way too innocent. Especially when she had grabbed three sets of their most advanced Arithmancy, Rune, and Healing kits. At that point he almost passed out from horror of the things that she could be planning, and he had a very good imagination. Of course the whole time Mr. and Mrs. Granger were looking on amused at his reactions. The only thing Hermione did was wear a large grin on her face that did nothing to make him feel safe. And still all of that paled in comparison to the weird things that had gone on at Ollivander's.<p>

_Flashback_

_"So you mean that your wand picks you instead of you picking your wand?" Hermione's asked El as they walked down Diagon Alley towards Ollivander's._

_"Yeah. A wand is made up of a different kind of magic. When you hold a wand in your hand the magic you feel is because it is quasi-sentiant. That is why certain wands will work for a witch or wizard and certain ones won't, the magic can determine if your magic is the one that will be a match to its. When a wand is choosing a witch or wizard it will look for the one that has a magic that is most in tune with it's. Well that's usually the case. However, a custom wand is made to be a perfect match because it is made of materials that are perfect matches to the wielder. That is why custom wands are more powerful, because the wand is able to match up more of magic to the wielders. Of course, as time goes on a wand will become more in tune with it's chosen witch or wizard. Wand-makers are able to tap into the magic that lies in the materials and shapes it how it wants to be shaped. Eventually wand-makers are able to feel the magic in a wand and how it will work with different people and is able to hear a wands magic." El explained while walking backwards._

_"You really know a lot about wands." Hermione actually sounded rather impressed._

_"Well I had an apprenticeship for a while, so I learned a lot about making them." El looked rather embarrassed to be saying this and both he and Hermione were shocked about this information._

_"You know how to make wands!" To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. But now that he thought about it, it sort of made sense in an odd sort of way. I mean, what does a person do when they've lived for millions of years. His guess was that you would fill the time learning new pursuits. He hadn't thought that Goddesses used wants, but if she wanted to spend her time learning how to make them it was up to her._

_Around this time, they got to Ollivander's store and opening the door they all trouped in._

_"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Everyone but Harry and El jumped as an old man walked behind the register. Roger and Emily were casting strange looks towards the old man with pale eyes._

_"Hello," said Harry as he walked closer to the old man._

_"Ah yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon Mr. Potter. You have your mother's eyes. And what is this I see a young mundane-born. Ah, and how could I forget the lovely Lady Fate." Ollivander said while looking at each child._

_"Hello Ollie, did you do what I asked?" said El as she stepped forward._

_"But of course Lady Fate. I have completed your wand as well as took your recommendation and modified the ones you told me to. May I ask why you asked for two wands for yourself?" Ollivander said while a small smile played on his face._

_"They aren't both for me. Someone I am soon to meet will have an unmatched wand worse than unmatched an incompatible wand. It would be more prudent if he was to have one that actually chooses him."_

_"But of course. May I ask who it is the second wand will belong two?"_

_"No, you may not. It is not good to let go of to many secrets."_

_"Yes I believe you are correct in what you said. Wait one moment and I will bring the two wands." Ollivander said while walking towards the back._

_As the wand-maker started towards the back of the store everyone turned to look at El. They hadn't been able to tell most of what the two were talking about however, they had been getting the distinct feeling that something important had been said. While they tried to straighten up the conversations ups and downs Ollivander returned holding two thin boxes in one arm, one made of wood the other of opaque blue-green stone, and a bag in his other. Putting the bag on the counter he placed the two boxes next to each other before opening the wood one, pulling out a wand and handing it to El._

_"Made of cherry wood and unicorn hair. Dusted in powdered aquamarine. Embedded with the runes for courage and faith and runes of the Ancients." said Ollivander with a touch of pride._

_"A very rare wood with strange power. Highly praised in Japan. A core with consistent magic, difficult to turn to the Dark Arts, most faithful core. Powdered with aquamarine, the stone of courage, making it good for dealing with difficult situations and under pressure and calling forth courage. A most excellent wand." El said before putting the wand carefully back in the box and covering it._

_"I thank you for your complements. And now for your wand. Made with wood from the Shadow tree and with a grim angel feather core. Saturated in the tears of the Fates. Carved with the runes of the Last Ones. No strengths, no weaknesses, a wand that is perfectly in tune with the life stream itself." Ollivander said as he picked up the wand and reverently handed it to her._

_"No one but those who have a soulmate may touch the Shadow trees wood and not be driven to madness. A grim angel feather core making it extremely volatile. The tears of the Fates prevent it from turning dark, it is a wand for a gray wizard. Neither dark nor light. You have truly outdone yourself with this wand Ollivander." she said before carefully placing it in it's box._

_"Yes, well I think it's time to find wands for your friends. Do you have any idea what kind of wands would suit them? After all you know them better than I do."_

_"I would suggest Vine Wood and Dragon Heartstring for Hermione and Holly and Phoenix Feather for Harry."_

_"Ah I know just the wands. Wait one moment I will be right back."_

_"El you certainly know a lot about wands. How do you remember what material means what. And what was that about Runes of the Ancients?" Harry said with a look that clearly wanted answers._

_"I'm good with working with my hands. Jewelry, armor, wands, metal-working. If I make it I remember it. And your not really supposed to talk about the Ancients. Thousands of years ago the Ancients lived on the Earth and they were a part of it. It was from them that magic was born. That's why there's no such thing as a mundane-born or as the wizards say muggleborn. Somewhere in your family tree there was someone who descended from the Ancients. That why it's recommended that you get an inheritance and blood line test the first time you go to Gringotts. I however think you should wait until later on because you won't be able to claim anything until your older. Now as for the runes that was the Ancients form of alphabet and it contains great power. Very few even remember their origins let alone the runs. When Ollie comes back I'll tell you what your wands are good for." El said just before Ollivander returned with two ebony boxes. Opening the right one he handed it to Hermione and watching as a glow surrounded her._

_"Vine wood and dragon heartstring. Dusted with powdered azurite. Embeded with the runes for wisdom and friendship along with the runes of the Ancients. If you would do the honors." he said turning to El._

_"An uncommon wood with a special nature. Usually given to those whose personalities have hidden depths. Helps to release prophetic powers and revealing truths. As a rule dragon heartstring wands produce the most power and are faster at learning spells. Though they may change allegiance if won from their original master. However, they always bond strongly with their current owner and are temperamental. Powdered with azurite, the stone of wisdom and knowledge, it promotes decisiveness, self-confidence, self-expression and creativity. _ The runes will help you with wisdom and not just knowledge for wisdom and knowledge are two very different things. For you can have knowledge but what is important is how you use it. The rune for friendship will help you find those who are really your friends and not those just pretending to be your friends. I believe this wand is perfect for you Hermione. Did I miss anything Ollie." Hermione was still staring at her wand in amazement.__

__"No, everything is exactly right. Now your turn Mr. Potter." Ollivander said while handing the wand in the second box to Harry and watching the wands magic rejoice.__

__When Harry saw the wand he knew that it was his wand from before yet somehow it seemed different. As he glanced at Ollivander with a questioning look the old wand-maker nodded and then told him what his wand was made of.__

__"Holly wiid and phoenix feather. Dusted with a combination of amethyst and rose quarts. Embedded with the runes for growth and change and runes of the Ancients." He said before again turning to El.__

__"A rare wand wood. It is considered protective and usually ends up with those who need help overcoming anger and impetuosity. It tends to close owners involved in important quests. It is associated with the cycle of death and rebirth, as well as combat and warding away evil. It also signifies the virtues of balance and directness. Phoenix feather cores are capable of the greatest range of magic and are the most intuitive, sometimes acting on their own. This core is the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, are the hardest to tames, and their allegiance is hard won. It is extremely difficult to team holly with phoenix feathers because the wood's volatility conflicts with the phoenix's detachment. In the unusual event of such a pairing finding its ideal match, nothing and nobody should stand in their way. The powdered amethyst, the stone of meditation and spiritual guidance, brings deep healing sleep and help reduce pain. The powdered rose quartz is always associated with unconditional love, it encourages forgiveness, compassion and service to humanity. It heals emotional trauma, which helps to let go of the bad and feel the good within. The rune for growth promotes mental, physical and personal growth the rune also stands for liberation and new beginnings. The rune for change actually means the power of change directed by your own will, in other words you make your own destiny." El said the last part with a smirk. That was just like Harry, even his wand was telling him Fate had no control over him. She had told Ollie to put whatever runes he had 'seen' on the wands she had selected. The grim angel turned wand-maker had been ecstatic when she had asked him to make her wand. Apparently there were no customers who made his creativity sit up and take notice. He was so happy for her request she wouldn't be surprised if he used his own feather. It was always weird seeing him in his human disguise. His real looks were far from old after all grim angels are immortal.__

_"Here you are Ollie. These are some of your finest wands so I will give you 15 galleons for every wand, 5 for each of their boxes, and another 12 galleons each for four of your most protective wand holsters."_

_"Elandra, I really am just glad for how artistic I could be on the wands. I will give the wands to you for 5 galleons each, the boxes for 1 galleon, and 3 galleons for the holsters."_

_"12 for each wand, 4 for each box, 10 for each holster."_

_"6 each wand, 2 each box, 5 each holster."_

_"10 each wand, 3 each box, 8 each holster."_

_"8 each wand, 2 each box, 6 each holster. My final offer. Take it or leave it Elandra. I don't need the money all I care about is the joy I get from making each wand."_

_"Fine, you win. It's a deal. I just think they should cost more because of how amazing they are."_

_"Yes, yes. You have to visit Ismene soon she misses your little chats. Oh before I forget this bag is also yours and you already paid me for it." Ollivander said while handing her the bag he had brought earlier. After taking the bag El hugged Ollivander before following the rest of the group out of the shop._

__End Flashback__

Harry had been honestly surprised when his wand had additions to it. Yet it was still his wand, it still recognized him. It responded to him. As a matter of fact it responded better than before. He wouldn't be surprised if the same thing happened to Hermione's wand. As he looked around the table he thought about how different today was from last time. Last time it was just him and Hagrid, this time there was a whole group that he got to meet. After finishing his sundae he looked over to Hagrid who had a strange look on his face.

"Hagrid is anything the matter?" Harry asked while looking at the half-giant.

"Oh no Harry. i jus' need ta get back ta Hogwarts and give Professor Dumbledore his package. I know ya have a portkey ta take ya home but I'm worried about sending ya by yerself." Hagrid said with a frown while trying to think of his options.

"We live in Oxford! Maybe we could take Harry home. Please mom, Please daddy." Hermione said while going straight to the puppy dog eyes. When Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked over at the other kids they noticed that they had also pulled out the puppy dog eyes. It was hard enough to resist one kid with puppy dog eyes, three was impossible. Especially Harry with his green eyes that would cause weak-knees and the need to fan yourself when he got older. Those eyes on a boy just wasn't fair.

"Fine we can take him home. But only if the three of you behave yourselves." Mr. Granger said while trying to restrain a grin. It was good to see Hermione around friends. She was always such a lonely child.

"Thank ya, very much. I best be goin' now." Hagrid said before getting up and leaving the ice cream parlor.

"Okay kids finish your ice cream and then lets head to where I parked the car." Roger said while smile at the three kids.

* * *

><p><em>The Rookery, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon<em>

Several miles away a small pair of silver eyes opened to look around their bedroom. Ten-year-old Luna Lovegood looked around to see some nargles lying on her windowsill. By now she was used to seeing the strange creatures that no one else could see. After all, she had been seeing them for a very long time. Ever since the day her soul focused on the glowing stream she had seen them. The glowing stream that no one else could see. It would show her things. Some things she could understand, other she couldn't. Most of the things it showed her happened to people she didn't know, people far away. The stream would pull on her no matter where she was or what she was doing. Most of the time her conscious mind would follow the stream, all she had to do was close her eyes and all of a sudden she was there. Most of the time the stream would gently pull her and she would know it was time for her soul to visit it again. This was not one of those times.

The glowing stream had pulled her so fast into it she hadn't realized what had happened. One moment she was watching the crumplewok and wondering if it would like her to read a story to it and the next she was disoriented in the glowing stream. When she was in the stream she was under the water and she would see moving pictures flashing by. Some things made her laugh, some made her sad. One time she had been drawn to the stream only to see a small boy with messy black hair being hurt by a large man. That was the first time she had felt afraid of the stream and the things it showed her. She always dreaded when the stream showed her that boy because the things he went through were terrible and made her want to cry. And the stream seemed to like the boy, it seemed to love the boy and like to pull her towards his pictures. There were also other people the stream seemed to like a bushy-haired girl who liked to read, a brown-haired boy who was always around plants, the Weasley twins who lived at the Burrow, a girl who lived with her aunt. But mostly the stream loved the boy. At first she hadn't understood what the stream was. After her mom died the stream had pulled her into it. When she saw the pictures float by of her and her mother talking and dancing she realized that the stream showed the past. When the stream showed her the boy as an adult she realized that the stream showed the future. When the stream showed her an article her dad was working on and then when she left the stream her dad came to show her the article, she realized the stream showed the present.

This time the stream showed her the present. She didn't know why she knew it was the present she just did. The stream showed her Diagon Alley where her dad worked and then it showed her the boy and a girl she'd never seen before. She saw the girl hide a book in a stack of books before handing it to the boy. She saw as the girl popped behind the boy right before he crashed into the bushy-haired girl she had seen before. She saw as they picked up their books and the boy reached out a had to help the girl up. The stream showed her as their hands touched and they walked around talking to each other. When their hands had touched she felt a happiness in the stream and she felt an emotion that she had never really had before. Longing. She wanted to feel the magic that had happened again. She wanted to experience it. It was at this time that the stream began showing her things paths, something it had never done before. Things that could've happened, things that didn't happen. It was at this time the boy's life was shown to her. Every possibility, every choice, every change that could've occurred. This time when she was pulled into the stream, she realized the stream was paths. Things people could have chosen and things their choices would lead to. In that one moment when the two peoples hands had touched she had felt a shifting, like things had changed. In that moment the stream had changed along with the future of their world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Thank you for reading this chapter. This is my longest chapter yet. Over 10,000 words. The tidbit on the end is just to show you that my Luna is weird for a reason. Seeing the stream changes a person. Next chapter is going to start off that night after the Grangers dropped off the kids at the house. Please send reviews and suggestions. I read everything people send me.

Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Training from Hell or Want to Visit My Island?


End file.
